I'm Bleeding Out, For You
by sapphirecelestial
Summary: Why would she choose to protect a Succubus over a Warrior? Even Tamsin didn't know the answer, but there was something to the Succubus that she could not turn away from. However; this Warrior, she had shaped herself and she would bleed for Tamsin; and Tamsin would bleed for Bo. But before Tamsin could worry about choosing her ward, she had to save the Succubus first.
1. I wanna shelter you

Okay so I've kinda retired my other Lost Girl story for now, because I got sucked into the vortex that is Tamsin x Bo. So I hatched this little egg, I've actually been sitting on this for a while so I decided to give it a try and see what everyone thinks of it. I've once again added a new character of my own creation because I want us all to get to know Tamsin a little bit better since she's such a smash hit; and if you don't like her just leave now cuz she's my main focus! Lol

I will also warn you I proofread this myself (like 4times) so if there is a mistake I apologize; I can only review this so many times before the words blur together lol. And if there's an area of a lot of confusion just let me know ^_^ and I'll try making it clear for you. But I chatted with one of my pen pals about this chapter and I think it's discernible about what's going on.

So shout-out to Frosty! ;) thanks for the help! Tayla

* * *

Tamsin sighed and leaned against the bar of the Dal and as she drank the rest of her Vodka. In short she was beyond annoyed to be at the Dal when she could have been at the gym keeping up on her workout regimen. But no she _had_ to be present for this ridiculous inauguration… The sound of heels clicking brought her out of her annoyed haze, she ventured a guess at who those heels belonged to so she didn't bother to look, hoping the owner would just walk right by. But it seemed this day she wouldn't be so lucky.

"Tamsin, what are you doing here? You're Dark Fae…in case you've forgotten…" Bo said getting a small verbal dig in. She knew that Tamsin knew what today was; Dyson could not stop his boasting _all week_ that his ex-partner was going officially inaugurated as the Ash. He thought the Light Fae could do no better and he could not be more proud of his friend who claimed to hate politics.

"Haha, very funny Succulette," Tamsin looked over her shoulder at the brunette and noticed the smaller brunette and her partner in toe. The younger brunette was scoping out the Dal; that seemed to change completely overnight in celebration. "The Morrigan demanded I be present as part of her bodyguard detail. I don't know what the _insistent_ need was for it to be _me_ but hey, who am I to question it? The woman is bat-shit crazy." This comment produced a chuckle from her partner, who; Tamsin thought once again becoming annoyed, had the day and night off. Tamsin looked back behind the bar for Trick so she could have a refill but didn't find him. He had been running around the small establishment like a Hobbit with thirteen Dwarves in his house.

Tamsin began to reach behind the counter to retrieve the bottle herself but Bo stopped her by grabbing her arm, "Tamsin, seriously? I think you can last one day without that stuff."

Tamsin made no immediate move to shake her off just slowly turned her head with an accusing glare, which just made Bo stare back with a 'what' stare. "Listen little Succulette, you don't have to shadow the Queen-B for this whole pointless celebration while being surrounded by Light Fae; which I'll remind you, Dark Fae aren't the best of friends with." She slowly twisted her arm out of Bo's grasp and stood to tower of the younger Fae, "So I'd be careful if I were you, I'm authorized to use deadly force tonight and right now you're getting in between me and my drink." Tamsin gave her that cocky-ass grin, daring the Succubus to continue and Dyson laughed once again because Tamsin's standards were not above fighting someone for coming between her and her drink-he had seen it firsthand.

"I'd need a drink too." Kenzi mumbled out which caused Bo to shoot her a pointed look. "What, Slamsin has a valid point; I'd need several bottles in order to deal with that witch all night."

Dyson clapped his partner on the shoulder with his smile still in place; Tamsin doubted anything could tear that smile off today, even though she toyed with the idea of trying... "Here partner, have one on me." Dyson moved behind Tamsin to retrieve the bottle she was reaching for and Bo rolled her eyes.

"Please Succubus, feel free to try taking my drink away, it will make my day all the brighter." Tamsin said with her ever present sarcastic voice once again daring Bo to make a move. Bo just narrowed her eyes at the Valkyrie, she never understood how someone who continued to help her when no one else would, could turn around and act like this to her consistently…she just could not figure this woman out.

From across the pub a voice carried across, "I see you're as pleasant as ever, Tamsin."

Tamsin cut her eyes across the pub to the one who spoke and Bo could only describe the look on the Valkyrie's face as one that would make even steel shiver. "I see you're still a fucktard. Haven't gotten any pussy yet? Such a shame." Tamsin's smirk found its way onto face again while Bo and the others were confused by what had just transpired.

"Ah, I'd forgotten how unattractive your vulgarity could be." The woman calmly stated back. She was a few inches taller than Bo but not quite to Tamsin's height and she had long black hair that was tied back in a tight ponytail with long bangs framing her face. Bo noticed that her black hair made her blue eyes appear more vibrant than they probably were, she also notice how cold they appeared to be.

Tamsin laughed, "You think that was vulgar? Why don't you bend over while I find a harpoon, and then I'll try fishing out that pole that's been jammed up your ass your whole life." Dyson hid his shock well; he knew he could trust Tamsin's judgment. Tamsin usually acted like a hardass to people but for her to be this crass right away with this woman, he knew there had to be a valid reason. Also there was the fact that the woman spoke so boldly to Tamsin, that hinted that they had a past.

Bo and Kenzi however; did not hide their shock well. Kenzi looked mildly impressed at the Valkyrie's words and Bo just seemed to be shocked thinking that that kind of language did not belong in this atmosphere. Just as she was about to say something to Tamsin someone beat her to the punch.

"Tamsin!" A voice from the side entrance of the Dal drew their attention. Another woman and a man approached both with the same pitch black hair as the first woman who spoke to Tamsin. "What are you doing here?"

Tamsin crossed her arms under her chest and cocked her head to the side, "I could ask you the same."

"Here guarding the Dark Elders, of course." The second woman spoke again as she continued to approach with a smile on her face. "Randin is going to freak when she see's you here."

"You're on the Elder protection squad?" Tamsin questioned again before narrowing her eyes, "Don't tell me that Bitch is actually in charge on this assignment." Tamsin said nodding her head in the general direction of the woman she exchanged words with earlier. "Where is the Kid anyway?" She asked after a brief pause, and the woman only chose to acknowledge that last question.

"She's outside setting up the parameter with some of the others." The woman answered and Tamsin looked down in thought before glancing at the side door of the Dal as if contemplating leaving.

"Um, Hi. Yeah, would you mind doing introductions since you two seem to know each other?" Bo finally said after being forgotten. She didn't know if the blonde was purposefully ignoring them during the conversation or if Tamsin just got lost in the conversation since she seemed to know this woman well enough to just start holding a _normal_ conversation with her.

"Um, no." Tamsin replied shortly; she didn't need the little sun-shine gang knowing people from her past, it would only raise questions from the little touchy-feely group. "Why is the Kid out there while her sister is in here calling the shots?"

The woman laughed, "Why do you think? She's a hard worker but she doesn't think she has the drive it takes to be leader. Nothing has changed with her, Tamsin." She seemed disappointed after she finished speaking but after a moment's pause she turned to Bo. "My name is Kiara, this is Al." She said gesturing to the man standing beside her, who had yet to say a word.

Tamsin grumbled at Kiara's comment about this "Kid" they kept referring to and the look on her face said she was extremely annoyed. "I thought I beat enough sense into the Kid before I left…damn idiot."

"Yeah, Leidolf finally stopped trying to push her to become Alpha and has started to back Tala. Their Mom still says something from time-to-time but you know she never harped as much as their Father has." Kiara said plainly, she too seemed annoyed that this 'Kid' wasn't in charge.

"Tamsin?...TAMSIN!" Tamsin's head snapped back to the main entrance of the Dal, and standing there was a girl about Bo's height with black hair pulled back in a pony tail and long bangs cast over the left side of her face, and not-to-mention the biggest-brightest smile on her face.

"What'd I tell you…" Kiara mumbled out smirking and watching Tamsin's face.

* * *

I walked inside the little bar where the inauguration was taking place, the parameter was easy enough to set into place; it was always the tedious part of the job. But we had it set in place and the Elders were fifteen minutes out, what I was going to do for the next fifteen minutes was beyond me. I walked back into the main room to report to Tala and was met with the instant smell of mead and beer, and then just as my eyes found my sister I smelled a fresh snow…with a hint of metal, the unmistakable sent of my mentor. No matter what perfume she had on I would always smell that same crispness of a snow and metal around her.

"Tamsin?..." Then my eyes searched before landing on the tall blonde standing by the bar and there was no doubt. "TAMSIN!"

Bo watched the girl scream the Valkyrie's name and dashed across the bar with speed that immediately said she was Fae.

Tamsin watched as the girl got closer and unfolded her arms, and just when she knew the girl was going to pounce and try wrapping her in a hug, she strong-armed her with a left hook on the girls right cheek. She heard Bo inhale as the girl's momentum caused her to get air borne as her body jolted from Tamsin's fist.

Running right into a sledgehammer was not what I had expected, to say the least. Pain radiated out from my cheek without delay. "Fenrir's Father! SERIOUSLY TAMSIN!" I shout as sit up from the floor glaring at the towering Valkyrie. "I haven't seen you in almost 130 years and you strong-arm me? What the fuck!"

She refolded she arms and bends down slightly, "I hear you're still riding bitch." She glaring at me and giving a subtle nod towards my sister.

I roll my eyes; of course she'd pick a fight about that first. "Tamsin…" I grumble out as I push myself off the floor and gingerly touch my cheek, it was slightly swollen now.

"Is the parameter is in place?" Tala spoke in an even tone as if gravity didn't just use me as its bitch.

I heard her and chose to ignore her, "Tamsin, come on. It's been _one-hundred and thirty years_, that can't be the first thing you want to talk about."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tamsin gave me a smartass smirk, and I knew what was coming. She clicked on the best 'girly voice' she could bullshit and spoke again. "Hi, how are you? What fascinating things have happened in your life-oh wait, that'd be nothing since your still letting your sister ride you to the top." Her voice died into a bored tone as she finished her speaking and she gave me a _very_ unimpressed look.

"Is the parameter in place-" My sister started and I cut her off.

"Yes! The damn parameter is in place!" I shouted with a growl resonating in my throat.

I signed, I had thought about seeing Tamsin again in her absence and in at least one scenario she acted something like this; I had always hoped she wouldn't though. She had been my mentor for fourteen years when I was younger, and it took about half that time to get under her Valkyrie armor. She never said anything acknowledging exactly how close we had gotten but for a Valkyrie, actions speak louder than words and she _acted_ like I meant something to her. To me she was family and I would bleed for her if needed.

My eyes were soft when they met her angry glare and I reached up and barely gripped the sleeve of her jacket with my fingers, "Please Tamsin…" After a pause I saw her eyes start to search my face and I knew I was still under her armor even after all this time. "I missed you….please."

I didn't say anything more for a moment; I learned a long time ago when not to pressure Tamsin and from what I've seen so far she hasn't changed, _at all_. After a few more seconds she sighed and rolled her eyes to the sky before turning her head slowly and pinning a little Goth girl-who had her phone in hand-standing just feet away with a glare. "You take a picture and your car is going to be in a thousand pieces by the end of the day."

"Hey! It's my car!" The other woman said in protest.

Tamsin shrugged, "Shit rolls downhill Succubus." And with that she slowly uncoiled her arms and opened them to me. "Get it over with." She said looking across the bar with a bored expression.

A smile sprang across my face and I leapt wrapping my arms around her neck and pulling her into a bone crushing hug. If I had a tail right now, it'd be wagging. I turned my head into the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent-snow and metal; I missed her so much. When she left all those years ago it felt like a molten rod had been driven through my chest, and I licked my wounds for a long time. Everyday it pained me when she wasn't there because we had been nearly inseparable before she left. After a few seconds I felt one arm lightly come and rest across my waist and she returned the gesture, turning her head towards my neck and inhaling, and it only made me glow with happiness.

"Holy crap-balls, this is better than watching a Nun, watch gay porn." I felt Tamsin's jaw clinch and she pushed against my waist signaling the hug was over. When we separated she glared at the small Goth girl again.

"One more word klepto, one more word." Tamsin growled out. I looked up at her again; the only thing that had changed was that she looked more tired than I remember. All of the fierceness, strength, and determination was still there, hell even her hair and skin tone were the exact same!

A handsome man who I hadn't noticed chuckled and stepped forward extending his hand, "Hello, I'm Dyson, Tamsin's partner."

"Partner?" I said shaking his hand and giving Tamsin a curious look, had she really shacked up with a guy finally?

"It's not what you think, I'm a cop now." Tamsin said once again in her bored tone.

"Haha, you have the worst luck!" I said laughing at my mentors obvious misery. I turned back to her partner and gave him a once over; he was lean, tall, had a great smile, and to top it all off I could smell that he was some type of shifter. "Hello, I'm Randin." His smile grew at my appraisal.

Tamsin was not amused, "He's Light Fae."

This time I glared at her, "Fun-sucker, way to ruin it."

She just glared back, "Like I'm going to stand here and suffer through you hitting on my partner, you'd have a better chance of Odin storming this place."

Dyson's smile didn't fade, "I'm honored that a Fenrir took notice of me."

Then a stunning dark haired woman in black dress spoke up, "Fenrir? Why does that sound vaguely familiar?"

She definitely had to be some kind of enchanting-fae, women as gorgeous as she always had a certain pull over people and even I could feel hers, and she wasn't even trying… "Fenrir is most commonly known from Nordic legend. He was the great wolf son of Loki who had a terrible destructive ability, and during the time of Ragnarok he devoured Odin." I reply with my kind educational voice. Then I extend my hand, being polite. "And you are?"

She smiled brilliantly accepting my handshake, "Bo. So how do you know Tamsin?"

"She was my mentor when I was younger." I replied once more.

Bo laughed, "Tamsin a mentor? I can't picture that, she's not exactly the best 'teacher' material."

Tamsin glared at her, "It wasn't by choice Succubitch, I'll tell you that much."

"Randin! They're only five minutes out, I need you in position. Your reunion with the old crow can wait." Tala shouted across the bar.

"Who are you calling an OLD CROW you flea ridden BITCH!" Tamsin shouted back with the true fury of a Valkryie causing the lights to flicker in the establishment.

I just rolled my eyes…there was no getting around Tamsin's hatred of my older sister, practically from day one Tamsin despised her. I regained Tamsin's attention, "So, drinks and story swapping after this whole inauguration thing?" I gave her a smile knowing she wouldn't resist an invitation to drink, "Drinks on me of course."

She chuckled and a small smile actually broke through, "You still remember the way to my frozen heart."

"I'd never forget," Then I stood at attention and raised my right arm in solute, "Commander." I was rewarded by her smile staying in place as she lazily raise two fingers to her forehead and gave a small solute back.

"Kid."

* * *

I approached with Fenris group with a smile on my face that my sister couldn't even knock off if she tried, which I'm sure she would. She was currently trying to organize our selective pack of about thirty-two individuals for the reception of the Dark Fae Elders. She was essentially creating a walkway between two lines of the Fenrir for the Elders to walk down.

"Done groveling at the Crows feet?" Tala asked not expecting an answer as she spoke again. "Come stand here, you're at the start of this line, I'm across from you."

I walked down 'my line' which just happened to be comprised of our pack members who I considered my friends, and in the line opposite were the pack members who hung on my sisters very word. As I passed Kiara she smiled at me, "Hey girl, how was it seeing your old mentor again?"

She knew I was beyond excited to see her but she was a good friend and asked anyway. "Fantastic, except for my self inflicted face-punch. We're going out for drinks after to catch up, told her I'd treat so she couldn't back out." We both laughed because even if I learned anything from Tamsin it was how to drink.

"Enough." My sister snapped. "And take that sweater off Randi, look presentable for the Elders."

I rolled my eyes and pulled my sweatshirt over my head, revealing a trimmed-to-fit dark purple button down. I preferred to dress for comfort, so more often than not I was seen in a sweatshirt and a pair of loose fitting pants. But for this particular occasion I came prepared with a nice shirt underneath and black pants. To show some kind of authority, heavily joking here, I passed my sweatshirt to Kiara. "Do something with this would ya." She did, she cocked her eyebrow at me and tossed the damn thing right over her shoulder and we both laughed. I'm sure someone picked up it and did something with it but we could care less. My sister gave us a small growl from her throat and I returned with a smaller one, before she could reprimand me we all head car doors open outside and all eyes were on the door.

The first Elder to walk in was a woman, she had brilliant golden yellow hair with vibrant teal eyes, and did not appear 'elder' at all, she appeared young and vivacious. The man who followed had a very strong build; he had thick chestnut hair and blood red eyes. He didn't look quite as vivacious as the woman but Randin chalked that up to the glare that seemed to be stuck to his face. The man and woman, and every Elder that followed, were wearing proper all black attire fit for the occasion.

Randin easily picked up on the conversation between the woman and her sister, "Which one of Hel's daughters are you?"

"Tala, ma'em."

"Ah, and will your parents be joining us this evening? Or did they just send you so they didn't have to sit through it?" The woman gave her a kind chuckle but my sister held her professional face.

"They should be arriving shortly, Mother thinks she adds to the pressure when they're present and I'm trying to organize everything. It honestly makes no difference; I'm very efficient at my duties." I started to tune out at that point and just watch as more Elders came through the door, there should be seven total and only five had entered at this point. All of the scents were starting to mix with one another, but I at least knew that the woman who entered first was a Phoenix and the man was and Each Uisge; both extremely dangerous in their own rights.

Then the Phoenix caught my attention, "So you're Hel's other daughter, Randin correct? She will be so proud that you two are so well prepared and organized." She gave me the same kind smile she offered my sister, and I returned it.

"Yes I am, and I hope she is. But the evening is young I could still mess something up."

She chuckled and stepped closer to me to let the taller man pass, he gave a disgruntled huff as he did. "I hear your Dawning is approaching, a few Elders-myself included-are very eager to see how your path will unfold since we've heard such impressive things about you, child."

"Oh, thank you ma'em." I wasn't sure exactly how to respond but I thought that fit. My eyes quickly flicked over to my sister and her eyes connected with me briefly letting me know she heard even though she was holding a conversation with another Elder. Great…now there will be some kind of hell to pay later.

Wanna piss off my sister, praise me about _anything_. She's always been very paranoid that if anyone gave me any kind of attention that they would forget about her completely, and that was something she could not afford if she was going to be the next Alpha.

The eye contact passed quickly and I looked back to the Phoenix and she gave me a wink before proceeding into the bar room. I watched her curiously as she left…I hate politics and the political figures that come with it, both are impossible for me to decipher. Did she just say that to get a rise out of my sister or did he honestly mean it?

I continued to nod and greet the Elders as they entered; Minotaur, Erinyes, Jorogumo, Aswang, and Elf. I felt a shift next to me and I looked over to Kiara, who looked very uncomfortable. My guess as to the reason was being surrounded by so many figures that were clearly our superiors. For hounds, it's natural to accept two individuals as your dominant's, but with seven powerful Elders and the leaders of the clans occupying the same small vicinity as us it was a bit overwhelming. It made us feel like a heavy pressure was settling over us, and that feeling could make a hound lash out. I felt it too, but I just simply accepted it I guess…

I reached over and placed my hand on her arm. When she looked at me I could see uncertainty, teetering on fear, in her eyes. I offered her a smile and gave a gentle tug on her arm telling her it was okay if she wanted to take step back. She nodded in thanks and took half a step back. I then quickly scanned the rest of the Fenrir and most were just as uneasy in appearance as Kiara was. I then looked over to my sister to see if she to noticed this, but she was only focused on the Elders. We were here do to a job, no matter the comfort level. I knew this but I still wanted to ease the tension that was building but there wasn't much I could do, given protocol.

So I just waited for the last Elder to walk past; which happened to the Minotaur, and as he passed me I fell into step beside him as if escorting him. I physically put my body in between him and the rest of the Fenrir in 'my line' and I could see their bodies relaxing as I approached next to the Minotaur. The Minotaur only spared me a glance but thought nothing strange of my actions since it did come off as professional. His presence however, did send a chill down my spine and it actually made me uncomfortable but I didn't let it radiate to the surface. His power trickled off of him and gave the promise that he would shatter your mind without even a flex of his neck muscles; which were huge. I was never one for mind games, I'm more of a straight forward fighter, so Fae who played minds games always made me uneasy, he just more-so.

* * *

"So mentor, hn?" Bo said grinning like a loon towards Tamsin and Tamsin's small smile immediately fell of her face.

"What of it Succubus?" Tamsin did not have the patience of a saint; and by default, did not have the patience for the curiosity of a Succubus who just _had_ to have her nose in everything.

"Oh come on! This is like a totally different side of you Tamsin! We only see 'I'm a hardass who can make anything tremble in my wake' Tamsin, not the 'Here let me teach you a few things' Tamsin." Bo said enthusiastically. Tamsin knew how to hit the damn nail the head-if she did say so herself, the little Succubus was curious.

"She does have a point Tamsin." Dyson said smiling yet again, and Tamsin had the distinct feeling that it was at her misery this time and not in joy of the inauguration of his friend, so she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't have to explain anything about my past to either of you. What's in _my_ past is _mine_ which means _you're_ not privy to it." She said pointedly looking at Bo.

Bo huffed, "Seriously? Why are you so crabby Valkryie? Someone clip your wings?"

Said Valkryie, had heard enough from the curious Succubus and decided to make her shut up, "Speaking of which, aren't you awfully cheerful for someone who's girlfriend just dumped them? Or are we still calling it a _break_?" Tamsin did air quotes around the last word before giving a quizzical look to the other two standing behind Bo as if asking them. Dyson growled out her name and Bo's face was sapped of all the happiness it previously held.

Bo walked up to be with a breath of Tamsin, "That was shitty."

"Well I don't know how to make it more clear that you _really_ need to mind your own business." Tamsin said tilting her head from right to left as if a bird studying her prey. In all honestly it would be so easy to let the younger Fae in; Tamsin's character almost yearned for it at this point. But Tamsin is the **groundwork** of stubbornness and it wasn't logical for her to let in the Succubus, a creature that thrived on passion and who was the polar opposite of a warrior. She was the guardian of warriors, she was to be leaned on, not laid on.

"What goes on between me and Lauren is _our_ business not _yours_." Bo snapped back partly using the Valkryies words, and with that she stormed away.

"You're so good at making friends sweetie, that's why I keep you around." The sickly-sweet voice of the Morrigan greeted the small gang as she approached; with nothing short of a lumbering giant following her.

"Well at least someone wants to keep you around." Kenzi grumbled out as she left to follow her friend. Dyson just raised his glass in parting knowing that saying anything to Tamsin at this point would only fall on deaf ears.

"Ready for a fun-filled evening, Sweetie?" The Morrigan asked and Tamsin glared at her because the way the Morrigan said 'Sweetie' sounded an lot like 'Tweety' so Tamsin wasn't sure if that was on purpose or not. Then that's when Tamsin put it together; this was her punishment for disobeying…the cleaver bitch.

"Whatever, you can keep all the fun to yourself; I'd hate to throw my back out in all the excitement." Tamsin rolled her eyes and made a lame crack at their age different; she didn't honestly know but Tamsin had a good assumption that she had at least a century or two on the Morrigan.

"None sense! If I have to be here out of good posterity, I could think of no one else who _deserved_ to be here with me more, Tamsin." The Morrigan replied and then acknowledged the Dark Fae elders entering in the adjacent room, "Well at least the both of us won't suffer alone. Come on little bird." She said no more as she walked away towards the Elders and Tamsin let out a huff of air realizing the 'Tweety' was intentional and tried to brace for a long evening with the Morrigan.

Tamsin's eyes wondered around the room, light Fae clan heads intermingling with Light Fae Elders, and she was surprised to see some Light Elders being social with some Dark Elders. As she eyes scanned the room she located Randin once again. The younger Fae had removed she sweatshirt and was donning a dark purple button down that flatter her toned figure. Then Randin spotted her and a smile broke across the young girl's face and Tamsin couldn't help but smirk and sent the girl a wink.

It was almost like the old days when they were both on assignment, they had gone on many adventures together either at the request of the Elders or because they always seemed to get into trouble together. Okay, it was mainly Tamsin who got into trouble, but that didn't ever cause the Kid pause or hesitate; if Tamsin charged in the Kid wasn't far behind. At times they had been the most destructive force to be witnessed; Tamsin casting doubt to the edges of the horizon and Randin inciting fear from the edges of every shadow. Tamsin had watched the Kid push herself harder everyday when she was mentoring her and Tamsin knew that back then, the Kid was pushing herself so hard because _of_ _Tamsin_. She couldn't ever pinpoint exactly what she did to gain such loyalty and respect from the wolf but when she did Randin pushed herself beyond her limits every time so as to not disappoint Tamsin; and she could not be more proud of her protégé because of that. Tamsin had transformed her into the perfect warrior, having no limitations and always pushing forward with hesitation.

Tamsin was broke out of her reserve by Bo crashing through the door, "Tamsin!" It took the Succubus a few seconds to find the Valkyrie but when she did she raced over to her. "Tamsin! They took Dyson!" She said frantically as she shook her head so as to unjumble her thoughts, "They drugged him with something and took him! Please you have to help me!"

"Oh no, one less dog breathing in my face tonight, what else could possibly go right?" The Morrigan said rather cheerfully and then proceeded to drink her wine.

Tamsin watched the frantic Succubus and the room grew hushed for a moment before murmurs bubbled in the room. "Slow down Succulette, who took Dyson?" Tamsin wasn't really sure what to make of this, Dyson was a strong man, no one could just take him if they tried, they'd lose a few limbs first. But the drugged part tipped Tamsin off that these people were at least slightly coordinated and this worried her.

"I don't know they-"

A light Elder cut her off, "Dyson the shifter? How could he be kidnapped? Don't the Fenrir have a parameter in place? How did they get in?"

"They're responsible for _our_ safety not _yours_, in case you've forgotten." A Dark Elder with golden blonde hair responded. "But this is troubling." She amended before pausing to think.

Then a tall thickly built man with a bull ring through is nose spoke, "Fenrir, check the parameter outside, they can't have gone far. And check the abduction site for any leads." His demanding voice left little room for argument, but apparently that left just enough room for Tala.

"Why should we help them?" Her voice rang out and the room quieted once again. Her voice was strong but not resolute like his. "He's Light Fae; we have no obligation to him."

Randin was in shock that her sister just questioned a direct order from an Elder. Tala was right, they had no obligation to help the Light Fae; they had made it clear centuries ago that they didn't want any kind of help from the Fenrir. But to openly object like that…in a setting like this, there was still a line that should not be crossed.

The larger man had no patience for her it seemed because he turned and nodded towards me gaining my attention, "Check the parameter. Try finding the men who did this."

I was not one to question his hard tone like my sister had, I simply nodded in return and pulled my phone out of my pocket; there was no time to waste since they already had a few minutes head start on us. I turned towards Bo, "Do you know what kind of vehicle they were in?"

"No, they held me at gun point and told me they'd shoot me if I followed them outside." Bo replied before looking back to Tamsin, searching to see if the Valkyrie would help.

I rolled my eyes at the Succubus; of course she wouldn't follow…Succubae aren't known for being brave. I held the phone to my ear and after two rings finally Tate picked up, "Tate, we've had an abduction. A shifter was taken from the inauguration, we don't know the vehicle but if tradition holds it should be a van or SUV. Has anyone seen one leave the parameter in the last few minutes?" I spoke quickly and then paused allowing him convey the message over the walkie to the others. I heard Tala in the background ordering some of the Fenrir outside to reinforce security, wouldn't want anyone being taken that would make us look even worse…

As I waited I walked over to Bo and spoke in fixed tone, "Show me where he was taken, maybe I can pick up a scent."

She shook her head, "Whoever they were they didn't want Dyson to know and used Skunk ape to mask their scent…unless you can smell through that."

I let out a small growl and then I heard Tate over the phone, "Varkus says he saw a white van leave not five minutes ago."

Tamsin finally spoke up taking half a step closer to the Succubus to let her know she was willing to help. "I'll go to the station and put out a trace on Dyson's phone; as long as it's still on and hasn't been destroyed, we can track it."

"What makes you think you can leave little bird? You're _my_ body guard for the evening and I didn't dismiss you yet." The Morrigan cut in with her sickly-sweet tone, "The first mutt was right, he's light Fae, let them sort it out."

"Varkus is on the west border of the parameter correct?" I asked into the phone double checking my memory; I was notoriously forgetful.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon. And it goes without saying, everyone is to be alert." I said evenly before ending the call.

Tamsin studied the Morrigan for a moment, "And it goes without saying," She started using my line, "That my partnership to Dyson was implemented to build trust between the two Clans, was it not? So wouldn't my assistance in _saving_ Dyson solidify this new alliance you're trying to form?" The Morrigan's gaze narrowed at the Valkyries words. The Morrigan couldn't openly speak out about her dislike for alliance that the Elder made her concede to. So at the moment, Tamsin had beaten her at her own game…she wouldn't forget it. "So if you don't have any objection, I'm going to take Bo to the station and find Dyson." Tamsin said calmly before turning and leading Bo out of the room.

I followed them, "I'd still like you to show me where they took him, just in case I can pick anything up."

Bo nodded, "Sure, this way."

Bo was right, the area by the bar reeked of Skunk ape, and I couldn't get anything off of the bartender who off'ed himself; other than he was Fae. I picked up the glass Dyson drank out of and gave it a sniff, whiskey and nothing else; these guys were good.

"Do you want to come to the station with us?" Tamsin asked me, but before I could answer Tala did.

"She'll stay here until the Elder's order us to take a more active role in the investigation. All we'll help with you right now is telling you the direction they left in; through the west boundary correct?" She said with her superior yet cocky tone and then continued without waiting for me to answer. "So they took him through that side door and drove out of the alley, turning left onto the main road. And if I had to venture a guess, I'd say their out of the town by now."

I spoke up trying to bring reason to my sister, "Tala they just told us-"

"He told us to check the abduction site and check in with the parameter to see if they saw anything, and we have. We've completed our part, leave it at that." She spoke in a cold tone with a growl resonating in the back of her throat as she spoke to me, and out the corner of my eye I saw Bo take half a step back. This was a tone I was not meant to argue with…

"Whatever, I don't have time for this." Tamsin said before walking past me and grabbing Bo's arm, "Someone's gotta do something or these guys are going to disappear. Catch up to me when you grow a backbone, Kid."

Tamsin knew that jab at the young wolf was rough, but now was not the time for Randin to roll over and let her sister dictate what she did. Her partner needed her and even though she would like to have Randin backing her in the search, she couldn't waste any more time waiting; she had to act now. Tamsin pushed her way through the side door with Bo still in hand and without waiting to hear Randin's reply.

Tamsin's words cut through me like a blade, she sounded disappointed in me… I watched the door close behind her and when it did something in me snapped and anger flooded my body. I let out a fierce snarl and spun around quickly knocking several chairs over at the bar as I did so; Tala didn't flinch. "She's right! We need to do something! And if you won't press the matter with the Elders _I will_!" I stormed past her back into the main room.

"It's not our responsibility Randin!" I heard her shout after me as I broke through the threshold of the room once again and I was met with noise.

"So I put forward the motion to for another Stag Hunt, since the current Ash has does nothing but give the humans' free reign apparently…" I heard the Morrigan speak over the crowd, "I also put forward that from this minute on _all_ humans are to be marked terrorists. If they think they can openly attack us, we can openly teach them a thing or two." Most of the crowd seemed to rally behind the Morrigan's words surprisingly.

While they put her words to a vote I searched the room for the Phoenix and the Minotaur I had met earlier. I couldn't just sit here idly while Tamsin was out there, risking herself. What if something happened! No, no one would hurt her if I could protect her, and I'd be damned if the Elders still said no to me. The Phoenix noticed as I approached, "Please let me go help. Having us do something **out there** is better than having us **sit here** and puppy-guard!" I shouted looking right into her eyes unfazed that I had just yelled at an Elder.

She didn't seem to mind either and she replied rather calmly. "I appreciate your concern, and since I was one who voted for this cooperation experiment between the Light and Dark, I too want something to be done. But we can't have angry Fenrir running around the city aimlessly searching. When we have a clear mark for you to move on, you will be the first to know."

I bit back my growl that tried to ripple to the surface and clinched my fists tightly by my sides, and I told myself Tamsin was not weak, she could survive without me… And as much as I hated to admit it the Phoenix was right. After pacing for a few seconds and stopped and addressed the Phoenix again, this time with a more even tone. "May I go check in with the west border of the parameter, they reported seeing a van leave shortly before I called."

She nodded, "We will call if we learn anything."

I bowed and marched towards the exit and that was when I realized my parents were here. My Mom reached out and cupped my face with her hand, "Tamsin will be fine Randi…" She said in a soft voice.

I brushed her off, "Not now, Mom." I didn't need to be consoled right now, I needed to **do** something. I loathed sitting idle while someone I cared about in danger and I couldn't do anything about it! This was a thought that drove me crazy for a long time after Tamsin left, but my Mom had always kept me grounded by telling me Tamsin could take care of herself…I knew that but…I just felt better when I was there to guarantee her protection.

When I got outside I sprinted the four blocks to where Varkus was. I was barely winded, "Anything new?"

"No, nothing has changed. How did they get him, if you don't mind my asking?" Varkus asked.

"Apparently they had an inside guy who drugged the shifter and his dick-head friends were waiting outside to grab him." I replied studying the street hoping to see a sign of Tamsin; like I even knew what she was driving…

"Classic." Was all he said before the silence consumed us.

I let out a sign and tried to relax my neck, casting my gaze to the sky. I guess I really had to wait for a call from the Elders after all. What would be the point in racing after Tamsin anyway? This was a new town and I had no idea where Tamsin went, and so the best bet would be to wait here so that way if Tamsin really did need me she would know where to find me.

Waiting for something to happen gives me the same feeling as putting a kid in a candy store and telling them not to touch the candy, they get really fidgety. It had been fifteen minutes since I joined Varkus on the west border and no word from anyone. I was now firmly seated on the ground because he told me I was going wear a groove in the sidewalk, and I could tell he was annoyed at my unrest so I decided to sit and brew. The sun was starting to make me warm so I set the fiery beast a glare before a yawn sneaked out. Then my phone started shrieking in my pocket and I rocketed to my feet and answered it.

"Hello, Kiara?"

"Hey Randi, I'm on my way to you, we've got a location." Kiara replied.

"How'd we get a location?"

"I'll explain when we get there; we're turning on to the street now." With that Kiara cut the line off and just like she said I was several black SUV's pull on to the street.

The SUV pulled up next to the sidewalk and paused just long enough for me and Varkus to jump in. Once I took my seat I realized that there the SUV was loaded with Fenrir. "Is everyone hitting the location?" I mumbled.

"Close to it, Tala only left eight of us behind." Before I could ask exactly how we discovered this location Kiara continued, "Turns out even in her old age Tamsin's still a clever girl. She hacked the Morrigan's contacts in the Dark Fae database and sent a text to the Phoenix Elder telling her the location she traced Dyson's phone to. So they sent us in and we're to kill all the humans we find." I looked over to her after she said this and she gave me a glance, "Both the Light and Dark Counsel Elders have decided to grant the Morrigan her requests, so as of right now, we're at war with the Humans."

I decided not to say anything. I had been in battles before-not a war per say-but I understood how things were supposed to go. I just wondered how far this particular line-of-war stretched; was this a large Human effort trying to take control from us, or was this just another nut-job crazed because we wronged him somehow? The latter I had been called in on before and they never went down easy… I watched out the window as the buildings began to decrease in size; we were moving to the edge of the city. "Are my parents coming?" I ask as the buildings grew even smaller and more spaced out; I can't imagine my Dad sitting idle during all of this either.

"No, they stayed with the Elders to ensure their protection if the humans dared to return." Kiara said as she checked our distance from the target on her phone.

That meant Tala was in charge. I let out a small sigh and sent a silent plea to Fenrir that she wouldn't make it an issue if I ran off to help Tamsin. We drove for another five minutes and at this point there were only houses speckled around the area. Then we saw it, a large mansion backed away from the road and surrounded by a variety of trees as if to seclude it from the road.

"That's it." Kiara announced and all of the SUV's came to a stop on the side of the road.

We all filed out of the SUV's and approached my sister as she studied the layout of compound; upon closer inspection there were a few building backed down the hill behind the mansion, almost out of view. Just as my sister was planning the best and quickest way to secure the location; I was planning the quickest way to complete her commands so I could search for Tamsin. I knew she could handle herself, but now that I was here and able to do something, you had been damn believe I would. Tala must have heard the gears in my head turning because when I turned my attention to her to see if she had orders she was already looking at me with a hard gaze. I was really that see through…I guess when it came to my family and Tamsin, I was.

"We'll hit this place with three teams. I'll lead the main group down the front driveway. Randin, you lead the right flank and hit the mansion and the back right building from the side, make sure to catch any runners. Al, you do the same from the left. I want to cut off any escape routes to the humans still within the buildings. Once we control the outside we'll hit the building inside all at once; controlled chaos. I want them to be lost in what's going on around them, which will give us the full advantage." Tala said in her authoritative voice and I could feel the excitement among the Fenrir build as she spoke of the chaos we were about to invoke, and fear was always a delicious byproduct of chaos.

I couldn't help but let out a low-groveled snarl and Tala let a wicked smirk crawl across her face, "We need to remind the humans where they stand in the _grand scheme_ of things, and that is **below** the Fae. They think they can change their destiny with whatever they're doing there! But we're here to make them realize the perpetual and permanent difference between us!" Other growls and snarls started to build in the group. The humans had to pay for what they did to the Fae today and since Elders were involved it fell on us to make sure our laws were upheld, and with the passing of the Morrigan's requests it made our job all the easier. We could kill any human that moved in this compound without having to figure out if they were really to blame or not.

As my sister finished her speech Al came over to me and bumped his fist against mine and gave me a wink. "May the Dread Wolf silence your steps."

"And may he give you his voice." I sent him a smile before turning away as we all broke off in our groups. It was natural for us, routine even, to form the groups we always have. I had a pack of wolves to lead, as did Tala and Al. We all knew where we had to be and what each of us had to do. Even though my mind was focused on the task of taking the surrounding area of the compound, Tamsin was not lost on me. I knew that the quicker I did this, the quicker I could search for her. But she raised a good soldier; I knew I needed to complete this task first and without error because that would only delay me further.

'_Nobody likes cleaning up sloppy seconds. So when you do it, do it right the first time. So you don't have to explain to me why you fucked up.' _Tamsin's voice rang out in my memory.

"Alright, we hit them in silence and we hit them fast. Like Tala said, creating chaos will only benefit us, so no noise until we're upon them. By then there will be nothing they can do and then we can kill them like the pretentious vermin they are." I said as we sprinted down into the field to move into a flanking position.

Kiara and the others shuffled restlessly around me as I focused on listening to the faint sounds echoing across the field of the other group's movements. I needed to make sure our timing was on with the other groups. I heard gravel crunch under feet and I knew it was time, "Let's hit it!"

I turned and sprinted before shifting into my wolf. I numbness spread through my body briefly and black wisps of smoke trickled off of my body and give way to pitch black shadows. Then from the shadows my beast grew, and I went from a shadow streaked form to a pitch black wolf that at the shoulders stood eight feet tall.

We raced through the tall grass deafly, our ears forward and erect on high alert; there was only a dull thud of our feet caressing the ground. Then just as I reached the tree line I heard shots ring out. The shots grabbed the attention of a guard just on the other side of the trees which gave me the perfect opening. I crashed through the tree line, jaws open, and easily snapped closed around his form before he had time to turn and react. I felt multiple pops in my mouth signaling the snapping of his bones and I gave my head a rueful shake before slinging him away. I quickly assessed the area, and my team was making easy work of the human's closest to us. Then I noticed four humans making a run for the back building and I narrowed my eyes while a growl thundered in my chest.

I raced past Kiara; who dropped the human she was devouring and raced along with me. Two of the humans turned and fired at us, one hit me in my forearm and I heard one lodge itself in Kiara but she didn't falter. Just as one of the humans reached the door to swipe the key card I curled my cheeks up and let out a fierce rawr that traveled through the air like an invisible pulse. It caused the humans blood to go cold with fear. The knees in the human with the key card buckled and he fell to the ground before he could reach the door. The two who shot at us lost all color in their faces as their pupils dilated and all the muscles froze in their body. The last human also fell to the ground when his legs knees decided not to work either, but his will to live was strong and he turned and fired at us. I quickly swerved out of the way of his intended shot and drove in low next to the ground and snagged the man with my bottom canines in his chest. I threw my head and back quickly snapped it back down, releasing the human effectively slamming him into the ground. Kiara took out one of the other gunmen so I focused my gaze on the key card guy. As I slowly closed the small gap between us Kiara leapt over me to tear into the second gun man; who was beginning to crawl away.

The key car man had dropped his card and now didn't dare to break eye contact and bend to get it. "No, no…" Was the majority of the mantra he was muttering right before he thought it was a good idea to run again. Before he got two steps I snagged him by his legs and whipped him back, hurtling him through the air, and right into Kiara's waiting mouth… Her jaws snapped shut in an instant and she gave a violent shake of her head before I lunged in and took hold of the other half of his body, and with a quick arcing of our necks he was in two places at once.

With a blood speckled muzzle and a thirst that was steadily growing, I turned my attention back the attack. I could now see Al's team cutting of the human's escape and now our teams were starting to merge and encircle the remaining group of humans as my sister and her group continued to push in. Several Fenrir released rawr's like mine into the crowd causing the panic and fear to rise in the group. The fear…it trickled through the air to us and caused our muscles to fortify with strength. That quenched one of my thirsts, now it was time for the other. Just when my sister's wolf lunged into the crowd, I dove in as well-and then it turned into a frenzy. I swiped humans to my right away from me as my jaws snapped tight around another. As I readjusted my hold on my human other wolves knocked into me in the mad scramble to grab one of the last humans. It was a flurry of bodies and limbs flying everywhere. I gave my human a shake causing my bottom jaw to crack against my sisters; who rewarded me with a firm nip on my shoulder before she continued to devour her human. I turned my attention to my human and began to do the same…

When it was all over we all shifted back into our human forms, slightly bloodies but not worse for wear. The bullet hole in my forearm was almost fully healed after our feeding frenzy. We were now donning tanktops and long cloth pants that were the same pitch black color as our wolf coats. My sister ordered everyone to go around the check all of the bodies to ensure they were dead and not pretending. I followed her up the main path to the front of the mansion while Kiara took a team around the side to check on the bodies we first dealt with upon our arrival.

"We'll wait for everyone to be done checking the bodies before we start clearing the buildings." I sister voiced to myself and several others following; who thought my sister was _already_ Alpha. "Perhaps we'll hit one building at a time, see how much fear we can truly create…" I heard the smile creep across her face as she spoke.

I furrowed my brow slightly, "Won't that just give the human's more time to organize? You yourself said in their chaos is where we thrive, why take that away? We should hit all four building like we planned. It's better than all of us fighting _each other_ to get a piece of the humans. If you divide us up into teams and we hit all of the building at the same time, everyone gets a piece." I said. I knew she was toying with the idea of the 'one building at a time' thing because she knew I was anxious to break away and search for Tamsin. Sister always made sure to keep me on a tight leash when Tamsin was around-or at least she tried. But my logic here really couldn't be argued with, everyone was wound up over the frenzy we had just created and everyone wanted another taste. So if she tried to funnel us into one building at a time, we would start snapping at each other to get a piece of the humans.

She came to a stop in front of the mansion and let out a long breath before turning to face me; at this point some of the wolves were starting to rejoin us. "Yes, I suppose it's best to go with the original plan."

All of the wolves except for a few stragglers had rejoined us and Tala was restating the plan to them. I was keenly aware that Kiara, Al, and Varkus were among the few who were straggling. I easily found them with my eyes, they were standing by a small tree line just off to the side of the mansion and Kiara looked very uncomfortable about something, while Al and Varkus looked to be at a loss.

I didn't say anything as I left the group and my sister continued to talk. Varkus noticed my approach and gained Kiara's attention and then nodded to me. She looked troubled.

"What's wrong? You guys find something-" Snow and metal…but this time the metal tang wasn't completely from her scent, it was the metallic essence that came with blood.

* * *

I thought it'd be cool if you all saw why I picked the names I did (well some of the names, other ones I just liked).

Randin= Randi-shield wolf, Ran=destroyer

Tala= stalking wolf (tal-ah)

Hel= daughter of Loki, guardian of the realm of the dead

Leidolf= wolf descendent


	2. Look into my Eyes

Okay guys I'm super sorry it took my so long to update, I ended up being able to go to two concerts and of course had tests in between then. But hopefully 28 pages of Fae goodness will kinda make up for it. Finals will be starting soon for me so idk if I'll get another one up in the upcoming weeks but I will try my damnest to, cuz I feel bad not updating when you all have shown such support. ^_^

And yes, thank everyone for favoriting and following this story, I promise to keep this one alive! Lol Well hope everyone had a good Turkey day (if you celebrate it) and enjoy the chapter! [And I apologize for any errors, I'm a biology major so proofreading isn't my forte but I try for you guys...and sry if you guys recieved like 20updates...I always forget how to add line breaks in on fanfic since they dont download in with the doc...-.- my b.]

Any who, Enjoy ^_^

* * *

I slowly dropped my gaze to the ground where I find three dark red spots. Heat boiled beneath my skin and blood seemed to be pulsing everywhere but my head. _'Snow and metal, snow and metal…Tamsin's hurt.'_ Played like a record in my head before blood finally rushed in and my iris's dissolved into their beastly blood red color. The same thing that snapped in me earlier snapped again, but this time it was to the nth degree.

"Randi, this doesn't mean she's-" Kiara began but I cut her off.

"GET THAT GODDAMN DOOR OFF ITS HINGES!" I shouted towards no one and everyone at the same time. Al quickly responded, he dashed over to the front door the mansion and smashing into it-effectively knocking taking it off of its hinges, just like I asked. I stormed towards the building with Kiara and Varkus following closely, and a gravelly snarl echoing in my throat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tala shouted at me, and I could hear the anger growing in her voice.

"I'm going to get Tamsin!" I shouted back and in a few more strides I was at the door where I let out a fierce roar causing the doorway to tremble. But this time my roar was so intense my own throat quaked under its power, in my mind's eye I could feel my wolf step out of the shadows and grant me some of her powers, and I was more than willing to take if it meant these people would suffer more…

"She's past her prime, Randin! There's no point!" I heard my sister's words but they only drove me further into my rage. Tamsin _**would not**_ die! Death himself would have to fight me for her soul first.

Several other wolves joined us as we stormed inside and everyone but Kiara spread out and started to sweep the ground floor after letting their wolves take form. I cast my gaze upwards in the foyer and saw several human watching us from the second story and I let out a growl. "I can't…We don't have time for this, Kiara." I spoke in a monotone to Kiara and I could see her understanding when my eyes locked with her again. She knew that I wanted these two floors cleared as quickly as possible.

However; Kiara decidedly did not like the calmness that my tone took on and smacked me on the side of my head. "Don't tell me what you_ can't_ do Randi. You're leading the charge here, what do you want me to do…what are your **orders**?" She let out a short growl and that caused heat to flash through my body again. _How dare she!_ When she knows how much I care about Tamsin, _she_ more than anyone knows that I don't think clearly when it comes to Tamsin being in danger... But she pushed me, so I was going to push back.

"**Kill** them and **find** Tamsin!" I shouted stepping to be chest to chest with her, with my blood red eyes staring up at her, and with a growl in my throat to make the immediate air around us twist and coil with fear. We wouldn't be taking humans in for interrogation to find where Tamsin was being held-no we were going to kill everything in our way and find Tamsin ourselves.

Kiara stepped back from me while slightly exposing her neck as a sign of submission and cast her gaze upwards as I had. She let out a gravely growl before she dashed away to find the stairs. Shots rang out in the building followed by several roars as I too began to move through the building. That's when I noticed a warn weight in my chest that was not there before, it wasn't a bullet wound; it was familiar but still strange. An image of my wolf flashed through my mind…maybe it was just riled up because I was….I shook my head to scatter those thoughts-I needed to focus! I needed to **find** Tamsin! I raced through each of the rooms on the ground floor; each one had a Fenrir wolf clashing with humans. I couldn't find Tamsin's scent anywhere and my heart rate started to increase…I had to find her. Who knows exactly _where_ she was shot, she could bleed out from it! I sent a silent plea as I continued to sweep the rooms, _'Odin please…help me find Tamsin…'_

I found the stairs to the second level and raced up them, catching a human by the base of his throat as he tried to run down. My hand squeezed tighter on his throat before I let my fangs come out and buried them under his jaw. Blood washed into my mouth briefly before I tore away and dropped him, leaving him to bleed out on the stairs; however, a wolf came up the stairs behind me and picked up where I left off…

"Tamsin!"

I shouted as I raced frantically from one room to the next, passing Kiara's wolf and catching a few more humans as they tried to flee. I could not find a trace of Tamsin on the upper level either and there was nothing up here but office rooms; I can't imagine that they would have taken her up here. So I jumped over the banister of the second floor and landed back in the foyer of the building. Then I notice several humans running to a door at the far end of the foyer and a growl curled in my throat before I dashed after them.

I slammed into the door as they tried to close it and black smoke curled around me and my wolf burst forth quicker than they could force air through their vocal cords to scream. Two of the humans were in pieces by the time I shifted back to my human form, and another I had cast aside after severing her spine, so her lifeless form was slumped against the far wall next to a shiny, military grade- bolted door. I slowly walked over to the door and towards the last human I had chased in here, she was trying to scramble backwards across the floor but her hand slipped in the blood of the other fallen humans.

"Please…please, I'll tell you everything-" The woman uttered as I continued to approach with the sounds of fighting still occurring around in the building behind me.

I let a terrible growl out of my throat and the woman fell silence immediately, "You've taken someone who means a great deal to me…" I let my growl surface from my throat again as I crouched down towards her. "And now _all of you_ will pay for it." My nails transformed into claws and my fangs became apparent again before I sank them both into the woman.

A certain tang reached my nose as I stood, it was different from the human blood scattered around the room, it wasn't as heavy or bitter. It was smooth, with a scent of freshness to it… I looked down and in front of the door was several small puddles of blood; they were in a different splatter pattern from the other blood splatter's laying next to them which meant they did not come from anyone I had just killed. I reached down coating my fingers in the blood and brought them to my nose, and then it hit me _'snow and metal'_. Tamsin was brought through here, to wherever this door leads.

When Kiara, Varkus, and Al found me again I was standing in front of the reinforced steel door with Tamsin's blood just before it. I reached down to the blonde haired human I had killed moments ago and snatched the keycard from her hand and swiped it in front of the little screen by the door, and the bolts retracted into the door, and it opened with a hiss. All four of us wasted no time in running down the stairs just beyond, each of us landing with a solid 'thud' at the bottom. The hallway branched into three different directions and everything down here smelled of metal…

I let out a low growl in frustration, "Al, you take the left hall, Varkus you two take the right. Kiara, you're with me in the center."

They all let out low growls in approval as they took steps towards their hallways; and Kiara took a step closer to me. I took in a deep breath and then I let out a roar that pulsed down the hallways making them quake with the reverberations. I didn't wait for the vibrations to dissipate before unleashing another roar just as powerful as the first, spreading the sense of fear through every corridor. I felt the weight settle deeper in my chest and my beast flashed through my mind quickly again, but it was all white noise. I wanted everyone to feel my anger through fear, I wanted all of them to feel my power, and I wanted them to feel helpless to stop me when I came for them.

Al and Varkus took this as a 'greenlight' and raced down their hallways, bursting through the doors, and shifting into their wolves before they began to devour everything that moved. I did the same I shifted into my wolf and slammed into the metal door, which easily gave way and opened up into a larger room with glass holding cells.

'_Tamsin…Gods what are they doing down here? Tamsin, where are you!'_

My eyes locked on to the first human who was dressed in black guard clothing and I let out a snarl before launching at him easily tearing him in half. Kiara was just next to me overwhelming the other guards before they could fire a shot. I moved from one guard to the next until almost everything was painted red. I slowly turned around; growling, doing a sweep to make sure we didn't miss any humans. That's when I noticed that all of the glass cells were filled with bodies cowering in fear from me and Kiara. I moved closer to one and gave it a sniff, whatever was inside, it was Fae. _'Tamsin!' _My heart pulsed quickly in my chest; I did another visual sweep to see if Tamsin was in any of the cells, but she wasn't. So I turned my attention to the next doorway and let out another fierce roar causing the walls and air to pulse with fear once again before I charged down the hallway and crashed through the next door. _'Tamsin, I __**will**__ find you!'_ I let out another terrible roar in frustration once in entered the room; I had to find her to make sure she was okay, but these damn doors and humans were just slowing my progression. I had to find her…to protect her. Another roar ripped through my throat and echoed down the halls, causing the air to shiver with fear and reverberate with the promise of everyone's demise.

* * *

Tamsin felt a gentle patting on her right cheek coupled with the mantra of "Come on babe, don't quit on me here. I need you."

Tamsin let out a small groan before swatting at the Succubus's hand. "Calm down Succulette, I'm not going anywhere, death treats my kind differently." That's when Tamsin felt it, death… Death had a very tight hold on this place; many creatures had been greeted by death here. Tamsin took a few deep breaths to calm the chill that was slowly spreading up her spine.

"Thank god, I worried. I wasn't able to breathe my Chi into you, and I don't know what a Valkyrie uses to heal." Bo said in a rush, clearly showing her panic at the fact that she couldn't heal Tamsin.

Tamsin regarded Bo's concern but did not make eye contact with her; instead she looked down to assess her wound. Why did the Succubus have to care? There was no time for concern considering the position they were in. So to distance herself from Bo's worries Tamsin did what Tamsin does best, became a smartass. "Well, hate to break it to you Sweetheart, but your no warrior. You couldn't heal me even on your best day." Tamsin grunted a little as she sat up straighter and her gunshot wound protested.

Bo's face fell when she heard Tamsin speak, "Fine, next time I'll save myself the worry…" She grumbled out before abruptly standing.

Tamsin heard another voice speak up as she moved to join Bo standing. "Bo?...No, no! I gave them **nothing**! I wouldn't give them you, no, I gave them the Wolf." Tamsin leaned against the wall of the cell to support herself; as the ache in her side wouldn't let her stand completely straight, and observed an older Fae with dark hair mirroring Bo's across the way. Bo walked up to the glass wall of their cell and tentatively placed her hand on it.

Tamsin watched for a moment before speaking gently, "Care to introduce me?"

"Tamsin," Bo started and Tamsin heard her breath hitch; whoever this woman was, Bo was upset to see her in that cell. "This is my Mother, Aife."

Tamsin looked across the way and studied the woman before them. She had heard of Aife; never met her personally, but she had heard whispers from other Valkyries and Gods in years too long ago to count.

_Aife, the temptress of Satan._

_Aife, the Succubus who ravages souls._

_Aife… the prisoner of The Wanderer…._

The last thought made another chill run down Tamsin's spine. The Wanderer, he was the man who she had signed a contract with. Retrieve his daughter, that wasn't even something Tamsin considered a "cake-walk" because it was so ridiculously simple. But if Tamsin could go back and see herself signing that contract now, she'd laugh right in her face, because now she knew Bo.

"They pit Fae against Fae…They make us feed off of each other… I tried to keep you from the evil." Aife spoke again, her thoughts seemed so scattered, she must have been here for a long time…

"Mom…Mom!" Bo slammed her fist against the glass, "It's going to be okay." She said trying to calm her Mother.

"No, if your Father could see you here, if he knew! He would KILL THEM ALL! And then RESURRECT them just to KILL THEM ALL AGAIN!" Aife shouted up towards the sky, as if speaking directly to Taft. Who Bo has the express displeasure of meeting, right before she saw Lauren again-she still couldn't believe the shift she was in Lauren…no there was something very wrong there.

Tamsin felt a shift in Bo at the mention of her Father and Tamsin cast her eyes down for a few moments before decided to focus on the far end of the hall. "My Father…" Bo mumbled out barely audible.

Aife faced Bo again, speaking in her crazy mantra, "They want _powerful_? They _fear_ us! If he were here, if he were here… He would never let this happen to his seed." Aife ran her hands along her body until she reached her stomach…

Bo became frantic beating against the glass, "Mom! What does this have to do with my Father?"

Tamsin wasn't good at comforting people, but she knew Bo had to be focused if they were going to get out of here. So she, very tentatively, placed a hand on Bo's shoulder, "I'm sorry-" Before she could get any further in her sentence, she felt it before she heard it. Fear; seeped into the room like a deaf breeze. She felt Bo's body reach before Bo even fully registered it, her back and shoulder muscles went stiff, and then they heard it. The roar echoed into the room like a tidal wave, it caused the walls to reverberate with its power, and the fear that washed in after it was enough to make Bo walk to the other end of their small cell and press her back against the glass wall. All of the other Fae in the room did the same, even Aife dropped to her knees. But Tamsin walked up to the glass wall closest to where the sound originated and pressed a hand to the glass as a small but genuine smile made its way onto her face.

"Wh-…What the hell is that?" Bo uttered out, eyes fixated at the door on the end of the hallway, waiting for a monster to crash though.

"You wanna know something Succubus?" She turned her head and looked directly at Bo, unphased by the fear still residing in the room, "Sometimes, it plays to know a bitch." She turned her head back to focus on the door, and waited for Randin's arrival. They continued to hear roar after roar, each one progressively stronger and closer than the last.

* * *

As I ran at the next door my foot slipped in the blood on the floor and instead of the whole door coming off of the hinges, it only dented in from my momentum. I righted myself ignoring the throbbing pain that was slowly growing in my head, and charged at the door again this time taking it off the hinges and making it into the next room. I bound into the room and snatched one of the guards in my jaws and swung my head to the side knocking the second guard though the glass of a cell adjacent to me. Allowing my roar to permeate each room before we entered gave us an unnecessary advantage against the humans, but I was not about wasting time with these feeble bodied organisms, I _needed_ to find Tamsin. I heard roar behind me and I shifted back to my human form briefly to allow Kiara to enter the room; since the hallways were small we had taken turns entering each room first. The first one to enter would create an opening and then shift back to human form allowing room for the second wolf to jump over them, and then the first wolf could shift back. This strategy just reduced the delay we faced when entering the next cell lined room.

One of the guards actually had enough fear-free conscious to fire off a few rounds at Kiara as she tore down two guards who were trying to escape down the right corridor. A roar erupted from my throat causing the man to drop the gun, and when he made eye contact with me his eyes quickly found my prominent fangs glaring at him. In a split second he was staring into the red eyes of a pitch black wolf whose back almost brushed against the ceiling; me and my wolf had become almost interchangeable, I had never shifted so seamlessly with my wolf, or so quickly before. I lunged at him and began to tear him to pieces.

I shifted back into my human form and wiped the blood from my chin and lips before turning to do a sweep of the room, and my eyes immediately found her. "Hey Kid," She said calmly as I raced over to her cell. I didn't reply instead I focused on beating the functional-shit out of the lock separating us. I slammed my fist into it one, two times before it finally crumpled in on itself and I roughly slid the door open.

"Tamsin, are you alright?" I said letting out a breath of relief now I had nothing separating us. I looked down at her blood stained shirt as she pushed a hand against my stomach and slowly backed me down the stairs to her cell; her boots clanged loudly against the metal stairs.

"Me, I'm a little ray of Odin-sunshine." Tamsin said as Bo rushed past us out of the cell to free her Mother. Tamsin turned her attention back to me, "You come all this way for little old me?" She asked trying to make a joke of the situation.

"The Elder got your text, and so they sent us in. But after I caught your scent outside; yes, I charged in for you, naturally." I said looking up into her winter-sky eyes. She had no need to question my devotion to her; this time was no different from any other time. I would always come for Tamsin if she called, and this time she seemed to leave a breadcrumb trail for me. So I charged in with hellfire fury and without hesitation, the same way I always have for her.

"Naturally." She replied back stoically, anyone else would have mistaken her tone for annoyed.

"You need to heal Tamsin." I said softly, regarding her gunshot wound, which had bled so much almost the entirety of the front of her shirt, was crimson. I held my arms up in an open hug gesture.

She watched me for a moment before standing a bit straighter and after another moment's pause she reached up and tightly clasped my biceps in her hands. I felt the tightening of my bicep muscles to the point at which they could contract no further, and then she began to pull her hands away, taking drags of strength with it. But the strength was not permanently gone from me; she was just drawing from the energy coursing through my body; my drive, my resolve, my willpower-whatever you wanted to call it. Which was strong since I was so focused on finding and protecting her. The stronger the willpower, the stronger the Valkyrie could become. It was the _will_ to fight, the _determination _to survive that they thrived off of, and so far my resolve to always protect those I loved was boundless. Just when I thought she was going to pull away completely she raised one hand to rest over my heart and she began to pull strength from there as well.

Golden strings of energy manifested under her hands; one on my bicep and the other over my heart, and as she pulled away this time I actually felt a warm bubbling sensation just under my skin. I only remember her taking this much at once, one other time. I had to clinch my jaw to prevent her from realizing just how much she had taken, it wasn't enough to slow me down by any means, but it was enough to make me worry…maybe my sister had some insight in calling her an '_old crow'_…Had Tamsin really gone all this time without expiring?

I took the next few seconds to thoroughly look over Tamsin; her eyes were still has vibrant as they've always been-the same sky means sapphire blue, but they seemed almost empty now…something had definitely changed. Life seemed to return to her Nordic Valkyrie locks as my energy flowed into her. And that's when it struck me, she actually looked tired. The fierceness was still there, but some of her old resolute determination was lacking, like she knew she was going to walk into a fight she was going to lose, but as a true warrior she was going to face it anyway.

"Wooh! Ah." Tamsin finally pulled away from me and gave an excited shake of her head before bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I gotta say Kid, I'm impressed you can still juice me so well, after all this time." She let out a small groan as she rolled her neck, "Yeah that hit in all the right spots, Kid."

"I would hate to disappoint." I said flashing a smile before continuing, "You healed enough?" I asked casting my gaze down to where the extra hole in her body was and she lifted her shirt revealing a flat wound free stomach.

"Yep, back to my toned-sexy-flawless-fighting-physique." She responded with her prominent smirk in place…yeah, she was right as rain again.

I chuckled at her response before Kiara's broke through. "Randi, I'm going to keep moving. We gotta keep even with the boys, and right now their getting a bit ahead."

I focused my eyes back one Tamsin and she just gave me a little shrug, "Go ahead Kid, you got a job to do."

"My job was finding you." I respond quickly.

Tamsin gave me a stern look, "No, finding me was _your_ prerogative; your _job_ is to seize control of the compound, correct?"

Sometimes I really hated the military side of Tamsin…she was so damn infuriating when she got like this because she thought the mission was above her safety; and in my mind no mission was above someone's safety if I cared about them…That was the one thing we always disagreed on. I just found Tamsin, I didn't want to leave her and she saw the argument in my eyes, "Go Kid, I'll be fine. You just juiced me remember?" She said in a reaffirming yet surprisingly soft voice; one that gained the Succubus's attention. Bo hadn't heard that tone from the Valkyrie before; it was reassuring in a playful way; not in the teasing tone Tamsin had always used with Bo.

"Okay, we're only set to clear this building, so just….don't leave and I'll find you." I said pleading with my eyes for her not to run again. I could protect her and help her get through this chaotic-shit-storm if she would just let me.

She just rolled her eyes before reaching up the grip the side of my neck with her hand, "Go finish up, Kid. I'll be here. I'll probably need your help with something anyway." She gave me a push on my neck, pushing me past her and towards the doorway Kiara disappeared through.

I gave Tamsin a smile, "Okay, okay…" I heard Kiara let out a roar down the corridor from us and I sprinted into the darkness to catch her.

When I caught Kiara I took out a guard who was trying to reload his gun. Kiara abruptly turned but saw I had already dismembered the man, "What would you do without me?" I said giving her a rueful smile.

She shifted back into her wolf, "Probably live a stress-free life." She said smirking back at me.

I laughed at her, "Fuck you."

"Not right now, I'm kinda busy." She shot back without missing a beat and we both shared a brief laugh.

"Race you to the end?" I asked with a cocky smirk on my face that would make Tamsin proud.

Kiara appraised me momentarily and then returned my smirk. "Why the hell not? We've gotten the serious part over with. So the one with the most kills at the end of the hall or just the first through the final door?"

I pondered it for a moment, "The first through the last door. But! We have to clear every room before progressing…just so Tala doesn't have a reason to scream at us."

Kiara chuckled before walking towards the door, "You mean so she doesn't have a reason to scream at _me_. She's still gonna scream at you for charging into this place." And with that she took off through the door in her wolf form and I was hot on her hind paws.

We continued to progress through room after room and I could tell we had caught up to the guys because their roar's were not longer ahead of us. Kiara and I still took turns entering the room first but our competitiveness was getting the better of us and we were practically scrambling around the room to beat each other through the next doorway. In the back of my mind I noticed that my wolf's fierceness that was there before was now gone but the weight in my chest was still there. We crashed into a room that had no glass cells in it but there were plenty of humans because apparently they all had fled here. I dug my claws into one human below me and clutched another in my jaws before my attention was caught by movement down at the far end of the adjacent hallway, it was Varkus, he was funneling more humans from his hallway towards us; which meant Al had to be coming from the opposite direction. I dropped the human from my jaws and swiped at another as he tried to run before I let out a wall-quaking roar down towards the humans who were trying to flee from Varkus. The look on their faces was priceless as they realized they were just fleeing into the jaws of another wolf. I felt my wolf bristle with excitement at the sight of the humans fleeing down the corridor in front of me; the weight in my chest became more dense as I fed off of my wolf's excitement and eagerly charged down the corridor. Kiara and I kept exchanging glances as we moved from one human to the next, trying to make sure that one of us did not beat the other to the door. But then the moment of truth finally came…I had killed the last human closest to me and changed back into my human form, and I quickly glanced over my shoulder, so had Kiara. We both froze and the cast our gaze to the end of the hallway to the final doorway leading back up a set of stairs and out of this part of the compound. Then we slowly looked at each other once more before charging up the stair with the boy's laughter following us.

I slammed into her causing Kiara to 'thud' roughly against the wall and as she rebound off of the wall she reached her hand out and caught my ankle causing me to fall to my knees. As she tried to race past me I braced my hand against her shoulder and pushed myself forward with the help of her momentum. We both clambered against the steel door, each of us trying to pry it open first. Finally, I braced Kiara against the wall and gave the door a forceful kick with my right leg and the door bent and flew open, and I dashed through the opening with a smile bursting on my face.

"Haha, suck it. I'm superior." I said turning back to look at her and she slowly walked out of the door rubbing her shoulder that had taken the brunt of my force as I slammed her in the wall for the second time.

"Whatever bitch, you just couldn't keep your hands to yourself." Kiara replied. I took a moment and looked around to the other buildings in the compound and I noticed other Fenrir were starting to emerge from the buildings. Then I felt a cold chill run up my spine and I caught a glimpse of her before she had me by my throat.

Tala had her hand tightly clasped around my neck and slammed me back against the building we had just emerged from. Her fangs were bared as she growled in my face, and I turned my head to the side in submission. Then I felt her fangs skim my neck…I had truly pissed her off this time.

"What were you _thinking_? You nearly jeopardized the whole plan Randin!" I chose not to respond but to instead let her get out whatever she needed to say; it didn't matter anyway, I had gotten to Tamsin in time and helped her heal. Nothing Tala could say could make me regret what I had done. "Nothing?" She asked her anger still very present in her voice, commenting at my lack of speech. She turned my head towards her so I had to look her in the eye, "Did you at least find the old bitch?"

"Yes, she's fine." I mumbled out barely able to move my jaw.

Tala did nothing for a few seconds before she finally shook her head, "Why do you go so far her? She's not one of us, Randin, she's not family."

I clinched my jaw and my gaze became hard. "Yes she is, to me she is. She was my mentor Tala, wouldn't you do the same for your mentor?" The weight in my chest seemed to swell dangerously with anger-it surprised me.

"My mentor is one of the clan Randin, it's different. And I won't charge in blindly the unknown for him. He was my **mentor**, not my **blood**! What makes you think Tamsin deserves the kind of dedication you're giving her? She's nothing to you now Randin; she's not doing anything for you now." Tala said with her voice only calming down slightly.

"She _is_ like family to me." I growled out. "I don't understand how you and Mom continue to **fail **to understand that! She taught me how and what duties I had to fulfill as protector of the Elders, she taught me how to get out of almost any situation I could possibly encounter, she taught me how to be a warrior! And you don't think she's _done_ anything for me? How many times I have saved your ass, thanks to the training she gave me?" I snapped back, I was beyond sick-and-tired of her having no faith in Tamsin, sick-and-tired of my sister thinking that Tamsin was useless. Tamsin was the most impressive warrior I had met to date and I considered myself very lucky to have had her as mentor, to learn from one of Odin's Valkryies, that was truly a rare experience. To make it even more impressive was the fact that a Valkryie mentored a descendent of Fenrir, the monster son of Loki who devoured Odin during the time of Ragnarok. How could I ignore a bond like that, a bond that by all rights should have never existed, but when Tamsin and I came together there was something there that was unbreakable, it ran deep; deeper than a normal bond with a mentor…And I would not ignore it…I would never ignore it.

Tala snarled in my face but this time I did not turn fully away, partly because her grip only tightened around my neck as she once again brought her face close to mine. "SHE IS **NOT** YOUR **BLOOD** RANDIN! So stop acting like it!" She paused for a moment and her eye darted around my face, always a clear sign that her tirade was coming to an end. As she continued to speak her grip loosened and I slowly relaxed into the wall. "…She is a Valkryie of Odin, and we are Wolves of Fenrir…She isn't good for you Randin, you're not _naturally_ compatible." After a moment of silence she took half a step back, "She'll bleed you dry Randi, and leave you behind without even a wing beat."

She turned and walked away without another moment hesitation. "I wouldn't do anything different…" I said quietly and paused, so did she. She turned her head to acknowledge that she had heard my words, "I wouldn't change anything I did if I had to do it all again." I said with conviction.

"…Then you're a fool…And when you finally learn her truth, it will be the hardest lesson you'll have to face." With that she walked away to check on the status of the other groups.

She was wrong. Tamsin would never hurt me like that. Tamsin cared just as much as I did…she just had a unique of showing it… I looked over to Kiara who was now flanked by Al and Varkus, but her gaze was solely fixed on the ground, which made me think she agreed with my sister. I understand my sister was worried because I never hesitated to throw myself in harm's way for the ones I loved; and Tamsin had been the reason for it multiple times. Even though in her eyes Tamsin wasn't my blood and therefore should not receive the dedication and protection that I showed my true family, Tamsin always did...and Tala just could not understand. But even though I seemed completely irrational when I acted like that, in all honesty, that was when I was at my best.

Kiara finally met my eyes and I saw a sheen of worry there and I couldn't help but ask quietly, "Do you agree with her?"

"No, I know even Tamsin's stubborn Valkyrie genes can't ignore the connection you two have. I know she cares for you." Kiara said silencing the worry that had started to form within me; if she too had doubted…I don't know if I would have been more hurt or angry. She continued to stare at me; almost watching me for something to happen. "Do you feel…..okay?"

I furrowed my brow and cocked my head at her question, "Of course, why?"

She continued to study me and slowly walked closer while Varkus and Al hung back, watching me with a wary look. She brought her hand up to my face and the pad of her thumb trailed across my cheekbone, "Your eyes are still red Randin." After a pause she continued; only Fenrir who have unsuccessfully completed their Dawning possessed the red eyes of the Fenrir wolf, and I still had yet to undertake mine. "I know you wanted to save her and she means a lot to you, I get that. But you shouldn't push yourself so far so close to your Dawning Randi…"

"My eyes?" I took a second to focus, and that's when the weight registered with me again, it was still nestled in my chest. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves that were still bristled and I raised my gaze to Kiara's again; she was still watching intently. My guess was, in case I lost control… But I continued to take deep breaths willing the weight to leave. It seemed reluctant at first; almost like a dog lying in the way of a chair you're trying to pullout and sit in, but finally it eased and waned, and I felt the weight leave. I saw Kiara visibly relax, "Better?"

She smiled at me, "Blue." I smiled back at her response; all Fenrir-considering they either passed or have not taken their Dawning yet had blue eyes; unless in their wolf form.

I cast a glance back at my sister who was still orchestrating other hounds about as Varkus and Al finally moved closer. "You guys are a bunch of huge babies…" I grumbled out cutting my eyes at them.

"Hey, you're cute and everything, but no way in hell am I coming near you when you have red eyes. Not after hearing what I heard down there….those roar's sent chills down _my_ spine." Varkus said giving a little shake of his head before looking over at Al.

"Yeah, you're on your own with that one buddy…makes you sound like a pussy." Al quietly said the last part, but we could all clearly hear it; Kiara and I chuckled. "I'll just take the big baby comment."

"I said huge baby." I threw in with a smile.

"Yeah whatever…" Al mumbled back.

Once again I looked back over at my sister and she was making her way to the far building of the compound. "I'm gonna go find Tamsin again. Maybe I can convince her to come with us when we finally get out of here."

"Go ahead, we'll hold down this part of the parameter until you get back." Kiara said with a small gesture of her head back towards the building we came from.

"Thanks." Was all I said before I descended the stairs and made my back down the blood painted corridors to the place where I left Tamsin.

* * *

I arrived at the spot where I left Tamsin, and she had disappeared again. It was still pointless trying to track Tamsin by scent because of all the metal down here, but thankfully she left a trail once again. The door to my right at the end of the corridor was open and I could see a light coming from the upper floor. I raced down the hall with inhuman speed and once up stairs I could track the direction Tamsin moved in.

I passed a room with several of the prisoners in it; one on the prisoners had a woman propped up in her lap, and I noticed a wound in the stomach of the woman lying down. But Tamsin wasn't here so I needn't concern myself. I kept following her scent through what looked to be a large operating room where another scent caught my attention; Dyson, he was here too? _Tamsin_. I kept moving down another short hallway and that's when I heard her voice.

"Shut up!" I hear her shout. I hadn't moved far enough into the room to see who she was talking to, but I made the instantaneous decision to stop moving and listen.

After a moment of hesitation I heard another silky voice answer back…it sounded familiar, but I couldn't exactly place it…"You have a choice."

"I'm already dead." My heart stopped cold at the declaration of my Valkryie mentor. My eyes grew wide and I stared at the empty space at the end of the hall towards her voice. Had she become so weak in the years that passed? I stood there in shock before I heard the other voice respond, and I did not like it.

"…You are more alive than anyone I have ever met." It sounded so sweet and sincere that made a growl almost bubbled in my throat as a reaction.

"I don't know that to do…" Tamsin said in a stammering voice, one that was always accompanied by tears. Tears and Tamsin did not exist in the same vocabulary…at least that was my philosophy about Tamsin. But the instant I heard her with tears on her voice my beast prickled under my skin and I wanted to tear everything apart that came within ten feet of her. What could cause such a hardened Valkyrie; of all things, to become weak like the rest of us?

"…Fight." I heard that silky voice again, and this time it had the quite echo of a rally-cry behind it. I took a few silent steps closer and then froze when I heard metal exhaustedly clang against the floor. "It's okay."

Tamsin's shaken tone still accompanied her voice as she spoke quickly after the other woman. "No, no, no. I've cursed us….You have no idea…He's going to come after us." I still couldn't see them but my heart was starting to hurt, hearing her speak like this. What has her so scared? A cold feeling slide from the bottom of my spine to the top like a small flow of water, hearing her so afraid of something almost made me feel the same.

The second woman's voice boomed out in the quite room, and I applauded the woman for what she said. "You listen to me! We need to get the team back together, okay. Somewhere safe."

"…Safe?" I heard Tamsin barely utter out, and once again my heart tightened in my chest ever so slightly. But there was another sound to her voice this time, almost a pleading, for this other woman to be speaking the truth to her. The truth of a safe haven from whatever had her scared… my beast writhed inside of my once again; if I found this 'He' I would end him-erase his very existence from this realm!

"Yeah." The voice responded reassuringly.

Then with a show of determination in her voice I heard Tamsin stand, "Okay. I'm going to get Dyson."

"And I'll find Kenzi."

There was a pause before Tamsin's voice echoed down the hall to me again, "What about Lauren?"

"I don't know where they took her." The woman responded sounding disheartened.

Then there was another pause and for a moment I thought Tamsin was going to walk around the corner, but I only heard her shoes shift ever so slightly. "…You're not like anyone I've ever met." If anyone had seen my face after hearing that they would have thought that my best friend just broke up with me; the pain in my chest was almost numbing, and that didn't make sense. It was ridiculous almost, to think that I would be the most impressive. Tamsin has lived for centuries, who's to say that she hadn't met someone ten times better than me before now.

Then I heard her finish the sentence, "….In any, of my many lifetimes." That…that hurt the most, like a flail in the chest. She just admitted that this woman she was speaking to was the summit that no one came close to her. Was I really so insignificant in the long run? Was that a stupid question to ask to a Fae who lives forever?...

I didn't hear what transpired after, but moments later Tamsin came rushing around the corner and she froze when she saw me but the other set of heels continued to disappear down another hallway; I assumed. She looked shocked to see me there, "How long have you been standing there?" She asked in a steady voice that gave no notion to the tears she undoubtedly wore in her eyes moments before.

I focused on her face; she looked so tired, and I could still see it on her face, she was afraid of someone. That's when my resolve hit and my face hardened; even though it was now out there that I would not be her first choice at declaring, I still would not let something threaten her-to make her shrink back into herself. Valkyries were meant to stand tall, to hear one cower in fear…the world just didn't seem right. Something was seriously wrong in the world of Tamsin. "Long enough to say that this _guy,_ has no idea what _I'm capable of_, and if he wants to get to you then he has to come though me."

She vigorously shook her head from left to right and approached me quickly, "No! No-Randin, do NOT get involved in this! This has nothing to do with you, so don't make it so."

"Tamsin, you can't expect me to hear what you just said in there and not act! This 'He' has you afraid…afraid! That alone is terrifying to me but I will not let you face this alone! Let me help you." She did not looked pleased that I had heard that confession, but we were even because no Fenrir liked to admit being afraid. It was supposed to be neigh-impossible since the whole 'we induce fear and feed off of it' thing. Admitting I was afraid was to the same extent of 'baring my soul' as she had just done with the other woman; a Fenrir fearful of something. This did not sit well with me or my beast, and whatever lie at the end of this road we wanted to destroy it.

"No Randin, not you, not this time…please. Just stay here and protect the others. Don't follow me…" She paused and studied my face before placing her hand gently against my cheek. "You're such a good little warrior; Kid, wanting to follow me into battle every time. But not this time…" She spoke softly, "I don't think I'm making the round trip this time Kid…and your Mom would have my wings if something happened to you under my watch. I can't guarantee your safety from this guy; he's in a whole other league from anything I've ever dealt with."

I was surprised to see this soft side come out of Tamsin…but I had already made up my mind and people had told me I was more stubborn than a horse when I put my mind to it. "I'm coming with you Tamsin; you can scream at me until you're blue in the face, punch me or kick me; but I'm still going to follow you. I'm not letting you face this alone. You don't have to stand alone when I'm here, we make each other stronger on the battle field, you know that." I paused as I felt her hands drop and her face became furrowed. "Now let's go find Dyson, we can drive around with my head out the window and I'll tell you when we're close." I said giving her a smile trying to get her too as well, but she remained silent for a moment longer.

"I don't deserve your dedication…" My insides froze again as my sisters words came rushing back; '_She'll bleed you dry Randi, and leave you behind without even a wing beat_', there's no way her words were true. "But I'll take it."

She offered me a gentle smile and I visibly relaxed. She reached up and sunk her fingers in my thick hair before ruffling it and pushing my head to the side. "You're too good Kid; I'm going to get a sugar overload from being around you." She looped her arm around my shoulder and we turned to begin walking in the direction I had come from. "If you get hurt during this your Mother is going to kill me. So do me a favor and come back in the same condition we're leaving in?"

We both shared a small laugh as we continued to transverse the hallways out of the building because we both knew my Mom wouldn't pass the chance to K.O. Tamsin. "I'll try, but I make no promises."

* * *

We drove down the road in Tamsin's truck; well I was standing in the back of Tamsin's truck trying to catch any scent of Dyson. Another few tenths of a mile and I caught the faint essence of him and I rapped my fist on the roof of the truck signaling for her to slow down. The wind rushed past my face carrying with it the perfectly blended scents of the woods to my right. Then Dyson's scent suddenly became prominent, "Stop! Stop!" I slammed my fist against the roof again, "He was definitely here." I jumped out of the back of the truck and waded out in the tall grass a bit and took in a deep breath. Yeah, he had come through this area recently, "We should wait here, he'll probably come back through this way." I said as I walked back up to the truck.

Turns out we didn't have to wait long before Dyson came sauntering up out of the brush clad in pants and a slight tint of blood down his chest. '_Delectable_….' I thought as a smirk crawled on to my face. "I don't remember calling you for a ride." He said regarding Tamsin, before shifting his gaze to me as a rueful smile made its way on his face. "Seeing you; however, is a pleasant surprise."

I looked down at my feet as a smile crawled on me face before meeting his gaze. "Ugh, excuse me while I barf." Tamsin's voice rang out from the cab of the truck and we both laughed at her expense. "Get in, we're meeting Bo at the Dal." She said and I opened the door and hopped up into the cab of the truck and Dyson slide in beside me.

"You're looking pretty rough," He said after giving Tamsin a once over, "And you look like look like you just came from a raid." I just smiled brilliantly at his comment, which I took as a complement.

"You shoulda' seen the other guy." Tamsin said in her cocky tone.

"I bet." He shot back with calling her bluff. It was true though, Tamsin looked like she had one serious brawl in between the time I left her and found her again in that huge surgical room. I didn't have time to ask about it before because of the other conversations taking precedence over it but Dyson was right; Tamsin looked like she had fought several wars consecutively.

There was a pause in the truck and Dyson seemed unphased as he watched the scenery pass by. A tranquil aura filled the cab of the truck as the three of us sat there, each of us having fought some kind of battle during the day and now it felt very reminiscent as the calm before the storm. I knew that this was not the end of our day; something in my bones told me that this day was just beginning, and I hated to admit it but my muscles were starting to ache. My chest too, it once again felt heavier than it used to be, it felt like my beast had grown larger within me and was now so much closer to bursting right through. "I'm so stubborn." Tamsin finally said breaking the silence and Dyson and I both shifted our gaze to her. My heart started to race in my chest and I realized I was afraid of what she was going to say next. "I should have expired years ago…now there's nowhere to run."

Tamsin…

"Whatever it is Tamsin, we'll get through it…together." Dyson said with resolve in his voice.

"Nobody has to run Tamsin, I'm-we're here for you," I said correcting myself after a moment, "Like I said before this guy is going to have to come through me to get you." I said trying desperately to sound as resolute as I felt; I needed her to understand that I would stand beside her no matter what came. I knew that she knew she could count on me, but something was holding her back…honestly what could scare her so- Then like a unanimous action we all realized the radio started playing, and a horrible song at that…

"That song…" Tamsin said before looking back up at the road ad we approached a corner.

"What? Shouldn't have never made it to radio…" I said dryly, seriously this song was the weird kind of country shit that made me turn the station.

"No," Dyson started leaning forward a bit to get Tamsin's attention, "I heard this during Bo's Dawning."

Tamsin's gaze was upon the road trying to work out the puzzles of the universe. Her eyes frantically searching the contours of the road trying to work out a problem Dyson and I failed to see. But then I felt it, a chill ran up my spine and I felt the hairs on my body stand on end, it felt as if my whole body was charged-like I was waiting for something to happen, excited almost.

We came around the turn and Tamsin's eyes locked on something down the road, "It's Bo's father." My head swung like a magnet towards the road; there was a man with his back to us standing in the road. He was wearing black pants and a long black trench coat with a walking stick as tall as he was. I knew that pose…where did I know that pose from…..

"What?" Dyson's voice rang with surprise. He failed to look at the road right away and continued to stare at Tamsin.

Tamsin cocked her head to the side with half a smirk climbing on her face; the old Tamsin was shining through. "You know, we all have to make choices…" And with that her foot pushed down on the accelerator.

I looked at Tamsin's face and I could tell she wasn't going to back down from this. "Tamsin?..."

"Tamsin, what are you doing?" Dyson barked out, I looked back out the windshield and the man stood unflinching in the road. My beast inside my prickled at the sight of this man, I was not to like this man, he was the one burdening Tamsin. He was the man she was fearful of; once again me and my beast were in harmony, we both wanted to feel his life drain away through our fangs, we would make so that even his very existence would be difficult to recall! I smashed my palm into the radio causing it to crackle and die as I let out a low gravelly snarl.

"We all gotta die someday." Tamsin said with her old determination unwavering in her voice once again as she continued to press down on the gas.

"Tamsin!" Dyson shouted, finally realizing her end target was standing right in the road. "Tamsin, slow down! Tamsin!"

As we raced closer and closer to the intended target I slowly drew in a breath and once we were within fifteen feet I released a monstrous roar that pulsed inside the truck and yet raced out in front it towards our target. I saw it crash against him and it didn't even ruffle his collar…. My eyes grew in shock, how could someone feel nothing from the roar of a Fenrir? I had almost no time to process because we were upon him, then the split second we hit him, he vanished into black smoke and instantly filled the cabin. I threw my hand across Tamsin's lap and held tight to her, he would have to try more than parlor tricks to separate me from her! With one hand braced across her lap and the other still in the radio I reached in to my beast wanting once again to merge and I felt my eyes melt away to red irises. I felt my fangs become prominent and another roar burst forth with little effort but it shook the cabin just as violently as the last, if he wanted to take us he was going to know the kind of fight he was walking into. Then as the black smoke shifted around in the cabin I caught a glimpse of our destination, and it was too late. A second later I was staring down to the bottom of a ravine and the black smoke became thicker, coiling around us to the point where it felt as if it was actually holds is. I tightened my grip on Tamsin and I felt her clasp onto my wrist, we both knew we had to stick together if we wanted to make it through this. Just when the bottom of the ravine was just outside the windshield, my conscience went black.


	3. Bleeding Out

37 pages of Lost Girl goodness! I felt really bad about not updating for so long because of tests and Holidays, so I crammed a lot of stuff into this one for you guys because you're so awesome and leave me loving reviews. ^_^

Okay, so I'm taking a slightly different spin on "Bo's Father" because when I first watched the series I thought by the feel of it that it was some big bad ass who hired Tamsin to do the job, not that it was Odin who ordered her to do it, which seems to be the popular idea on fanfic right now lol. But I'm gonna do something I little different because I actually found information on 'The Wanderer' as a character. I found that The Wanderer is the representation of "New Beginnings and The End" all at once (which is kind of what Bo's full name stands for, kind of cool hn?). Therefore he feeds off of chaos, which has always represented the end of something old and beginnings of something new. And so, Chaos's power defined in myths is a "is moving, formless"; biblically it's a "gap, emptiness, void, abyss" so my interpretation is: his power could either be an invisible force that can take any purpose/shape.

*Odin is **a** wanderer, but he wanders to understand things, he wanders to learn everything about the world….so in my story = not Bo's Dad. ^_^ But he will be in it later.

Hope you enjoy this idea.

* * *

Randin let out a groan as she became aware of her heavy body. She opened her eyes and had to reopen them a few times just to be sure because it was endlessly black, even when she was sure she had opened her eyes. She softly felt around with her hands to get an idea of where she was, but all she felt was a smooth surface with small fractures across it. She frowned when it gave her no better inclination of her whereabouts. She knew she had to figure out where she was but she also had to find something else, "Tamsin?" She called into the darkness.

There was no response…

"Tamsin!" Randin called out more frantically, letting her voice carry farther. "Tamsin!"

She heard a soft shifting of clothing in response the second time. "Tamsin?"

"God, would you stop saying my name please? You sound like a needy girlfriend…" Randin heard Tamsin's voice echo across the darkness.

Randin sat up into the blackness, even though she couldn't see she could still hear, and from Tamsin's little tangent she had a very good idea of which direction and how close she was. Instead of standing Randin chose to crawl, she wasn't sure what, if anything, was hanging from the ceiling in this place or even how low the ceiling was; she couldn't fucking see a thing. After she crawled a few paces Randin asked into the darkness, "Are you okay?", and she reached forward to feel for Tamsin.

"Okay wouldn't be the best description of my condition. I did try and run a guy over but somehow ended up getting thrown off a ravine instead." Tamsin grumbled out sounding extremely displeased she missed her target on the road. Even in a shitty situation Tamsin always kept her persistent 'annoyed at life' attitude in check.

Then out of the darkness came another groan and Randin tensed, her hair prickling on the back of her neck. "D-man?" Tamsin called out in the darkness.

He groaned again, "God…what happened? Why can't I see anything?"

"It's not just you, this room is pitch black, I can't see anything either." Randin said filling the other wolf in on basically everything she knew at the moment.

"Poor pups can't see in the dark, what would your mother's think?" Tamsin said in her snarky voice while wincing slightly as she sat up.

"Tamsin, this is hardly the time for your wise-ass remarks, considering the situation we're in." Randin said cutting her eyes ineffectively at her blonde mentor.

"What **is** our situation exactly?" Dyson asked, and Randin could feel the firmness in his voice that he wanted clear answers from Tamsin. Suddenly a blinding light entered the room and after flinching away from the sudden intrusion Randin let out a trembling growl while letting her eyes adjust before focusing on the new opening in their room.

"Please, come out. I have someone here who wants to see you." The voice that met them was not was Randin was expecting; it was warm, deep, and enticing.

Beyond the room the brightness faded and everyone could make out a very large oval room beyond, it was lavish; garnet floors and walls, and a staircase on the far wall hugging the curve of the room as it rose to the second story. The bright glow no doubt came from the chandeliers high above. Randin was baffled but did not let her tense stance next to Tamsin falter. Instead she inched slightly closer to the blonde and leaned in showing her protectiveness.

The voice came again and the trio in the darkness still could not see the source. "Now you're just being rude, Tamsin. Come out, I want to talk to you."

Before any of them could respond the floor beneath them moved, as if it were being pulled out into the open room, and the hole that divided their small dark room from the bright one beyond grew closer until the brightness consumed them and they were forced to close their eyes once again. Randin kept her senses on full alert and used her other senses to search the room for the source of the voice. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and found another flight of stairs raising out of the floor in front of them; matching the design of the one they spied across the room. At the top stood a man in a trench coat and a walking stick almost as tall as he was…she recognized that pose and this time she remembered where from, he was The Wanderer. She faintly registered the woman; Bo, she met earlier standing next to him.

The Wanderer…Randin's Mother had told her stories about this man. He was the reason behind many wars in the past, he outsmarted the old gods time and again-arguably only outdone by Loki himself. But he hadn't been seen in the Earthen Realm in centuries since the Gods bound him in his own. Randin suddenly felt very small and incapable as she studied the man staring down at them.

"Tamsin? Dyson?" Bo said approaching the top of the steps further; her voice a mixture of confusion and disbelief. "What are they doing here?" She asked turning back to man who had yet to remove his eyes from Tamsin; much to Randin's annoyance. He was watching her as if she were some weak prey that stumbled into his trap, and Tamsin was not weak-and Randin hated anyone who made her feel that way.

"Just some unfinished business Sweetheart, it won't take long. Right, Tamsin?" He said calmly with a smile gracing his face.

Tamsin huffed as she stood up, Randin shuffled back out of the way, but not far enough to create any serious distance between them. "Nope not long at all, soon as you hand Bo over we'll be on our way."

'_So this was Tamsin's game, she wants to save Bo from this man.'_ Randin thought as she continued to stare up at the man who could be considered a God himself. '_Can I really take him on for her? Is Bo really worth it?'_ Randin's thoughts swirled around in her head and for the first time in a long time she began to doubt just how far she would go for the Valkyrie. But when she looked as the Valkyrie's determined face, she could tell this Bo meant a lot to Tamsin, so she steeled herself for the long haul as she rose to her feet. _'Okay Tamsin…I won't let you walk into this alone…Mother forgive me.'_

"Now why would I do that? We've both searched tirelessly for each other. To separate now would mean so much energy and years wasted." The Wanderer replied to Tamsin's request with a chuckle in his voice. "And besides she doesn't want to leave, do you dear?"

Tamsin didn't give her a chance to respond, "Bo, I need to get away from him."

Randin's face scrunched in confusion, _'Years searching for each other? Who would be mad enough to search for this guy?'_

Bo shook her head gently as she responded. "What? No I-What does he mean you two have unfinished business?" Bo's thoughts were so scattered they were coming out broken and overlapping, she clearly was not expecting to see a familiar face so soon.

"Well Sweetie, Tamsin and I had a contract. I hired her to bring you to me, and in return I'd make her extremely wealthy and give her the power to avoid Expiring." The Wanderer replied clearing up the picture for all who were present.

Randin turned her gaze to Tamsin, '_Fenrir's Father…..you really have gotten as weak as I feared… you were scared…and you made a deal with the Devil.' _

The Valkyrie said nothing to defend herself and Bo watched her, waiting for the blonde to defend her actions because the Tamsin she knew would not do this to her. But as the Valkyrie continued to remain silent she eyes began to mist over. "Is it true?" Bo uttered out trying to remain calm.

Tamsin remained quiet a few second longer, "Yes. But Bo, that was before-"

"Before you had feelings for my daughter, blah, blah, blah. We all know the sad-sob story Tamsin. Shall we just skip to the part where I collect my debt from you since you failed to do the job and move on with life?" The Wanderer said cutting Tamsin off. "Well at least I'll be able to move on with life." He amended with a wicked smile appearing on his face as she slowly began to descend the steps.

"Wait! These are my friends, please Dad, don't hurt them!" Bo cried out frantically as she tried to reach for him; she didn't know what debt he was going to collect on but her gut told her it was bad. As she moved to follow him down the stairs, they disappeared beneath her feet and she quickly regained her balance on the landing. She watched as the railing reformed in front of her completely disconnecting her from the now disappearing staircase that he Father continued to walk down.

Randin's eye appeared to grow in size as the shock spread over her face, _'The Wanderer was Bo's FATHER?! What the fu-How could that even happen?'_ Randin could do nothing but stare in astonishment…this shouldn't have been possible, in this realm or the next!

"Sorry Sweetheart, but the Valkyrie and I had a deal and the contract stated that I could collect on the deal if her end of the bargain wasn't met." The Wanderer said as he grew ever closer to the group below him. "You'll thank me one day for this Sweetheart, you can never afford favoritism for anyone other than yourself, it will only become a weakness."

"No! Dad, please! I'm here, see everything is fine…" When it became obvious that her Father was ignoring her she stepped back from the railing a few paces, "Fine, want to be stubborn…I'll show you stubborn…" She mumbled to herself before she raced forward and intended to leap over the railing, but the millisecond she thought she was over the railing she was met with an invisible force that sent her backwards, it wasn't painful but rather a small static-shock back to the safe side of the railing.

"Please Sweetie, I don't want you to hurt yourself. I'd be lost without you." The Wanderer said acknowledging what his daughter had just attempted.

"Then let me down from here!" Bo shouted back, "Just please, don't hurt them Dad…their my friends." She added in pleading voice because her gut ached within her telling her this was going to take a turn for the worst.

He paused a moment more on the stair before looking forward at Tamsin again and continuing down the stairs; unphased by his daughters words. "You know, I've put a lot of thought into exactly what I want from you Tamsin, as compensation." He said with a tone that Randin could only describe as 'giddy with malice'; it was eerie how well he pulled it off.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Tamsin replied in a tone that also appeared unphased by Bo's pleas. But Randin knew this is what she came here for, to take Bo away from this man, so she was prepared to face down the beast. And Randin would be damned if she didn't do everything in her power to help Tamsin because this was the man who made Tamsin sound like a weaker form of herself. The man who made her tremble and shed tears of fear. Randin would not let Tamsin stand alone against this man; she would back her up like she always had, and if need be she would step in and be the muscle for Tamsin. So as The Wanderer approached the bottom of the stairs she too took several small steps towards Tamsin; not that The Wanderer even noticed he was solely focused on Tamsin. Randin; however, was not unaware of the fact that Dyson positioned himself much closer behind them.

"See that plaque up there on the wall?" When Tamsin refused to remove her eyes from him he just laughed, "Go ahead take a peak, I won't strike you. I'm showing you exactly what I want." So slowly everyone except the Wanderer turned their heads to look up the wall next to them, and near the top was a large round plaque made from some kind of dark wood. "You see, your Warden; Odin, has been a thorn in my side for a long time, and to be honest I've always found you Valkyries fascinating." Tamsin and Dyson turned her gaze back to him but Randin continued to stare at the piece of wood on the wall…what could he possibly want? To stake her to the board? Well he'd get one hell of a fight from Randin if that was the case. "The most fascinating feature about your kind are your wings. And I've decided that's what I want from you Tamsin…your wings." He said with a smile of malice once again.

Randin's blood turned to ice in her veins,_ 'Her wings…He wants her wings? Without those she could never return to Valhalla again! She would slowly decay here on Earth until time finally took her…she would suffer for eternity!' _Panic rose within Randin quickly as her eyes traced over the board once more before focusing on The Wanderer and there was no lie in his eyes…he truly wanted her wings.

He would have to make it past all of her canines first…

He was now at the bottom of the stairs just standing there smiling. "I know it's been a while since you've had them out, but I'm looking forward to seeing them on my wall each day." He moved to take another step towards Tamsin and paused when he saw the younger Fae girl take a step towards Tamsin as well, positioning half of her body in the way. He had seen this girl before…he paused thinking…

"You want Tamsin's wings; you have to deal with me first." Randin said defiantly.

"Randin, don't- don't get involved in this…with him-" Tamisn said quietly from behind Randin.

"I'm not going to let some guy mutilate you by taking your wings, and I'm most definitely **NOT** going to stand by and let it happen! I'm here with you and I'm not going anywhere." Randin said never breaking eye contact with The Wanderer who seemed to be watching her.

Then suddenly The Wanderer chuckled, "Ah, yes that's right, I know who you are. Your Tamsin's little protégé, the Fenrir. Such an odd pairing don't you think? A Fenrir wolf with an angel of Odin; who ever would have thought this would work itself out."

"Odin himself arranged it, so he must have seen promise in it." Randin replied stoically.

This caused The Wanderer to laugh, "Odin himself, ha! Maybe he's finally as mad as a harpy in his old age… Now why don't you step aside pup, I have no issue with you."

"Well I have an issue with you because you want to tear off my mentors wings, and I think we both happen to like them where they are currently. So until we're over that little hiccup in _our_ relationship, I'm not moving." Randin said sounding very reminiscent of her mentor at the moment; although Dyson would have argued that this wasn't the best moment for a 'devil-may-care' attitude.

The Wanderer chuckled and slightly cocked his head before raising his hand palm facing forward, "Fine, allow me to move you."

Then an invisible force slammed into Randin rocketing her backwards suddenly, causing her to knocking both Tamsin and Dyson over. She slammed into the wall behind them creating a little impact site that was severe enough to cause pieces to crumble over and around her to the floor.

* * *

It took me a second to register where I was, that thing that hit me nearly knocked all the thought right out of me. I gave my head a small shake causing more pieces to fall around me and then I heard the painful scream of a wolf and I looked up. Dyson's wolf was being thrown across the room by an invisible force; much like the one that thrown me. Then it hit me-that means Tamsin is alone with him. I turned my gaze back to her and she was standing stoically as he approached her with that same smile on his face. A low growl rumbled in my chest and I began to tug my arms free from the impact site in the wall. More pieces of garnet tumbled down as I frantically freed my right arm, which I then use to push off a large piece that was pinning my left arm in place. It fell with a shrieking crack as it hit the floor. I dropped the few short feet to the floor and raced towards The Wanderer, I had to at least put myself between him and Tamsin; Tamsin and I were stronger together. I shifted into my wolf and continued to decrease the paces between us, _'Let's see him stop a Fenrir wolf._' I snarled defiantly as I lunged forward intending to close my jaws around him. But when I tried to close them, they were met with a resistance…a powerful resistant. I continued to try tightening my jaws as I used my claws to dig into the garnet for a better bearing, but it didn't help. As I stood taller intending to push all my weight towards him I caught a pattern carved in the garnet around it, it was a circle-this energy made a dome around him! I growled and pulled away causing my teeth to snap together with bone rattling force.

Sadly Tamsin was inside the dome as well; I became frantic. Dyson's wolf charged the other side of the dome gaining The Wanderer's attention, and I lunged again only to be met by the dome again. He laughed and slammed the end of his staff on the ground, sending out a shockwave in all directions. The dome comes down and Tamsin hits the wall behind her, Dyson's smaller wolf form was once again thrown back, and mine was as well. But before too much distance was put between me and Tamsin I dug my claws into the floor. The Wanderer was staring right at me as I righted myself, _'Okay, charging doesn't work, so let's try this.'_ I felt a growl come to life in my chest and when it crashed up through my ribcage and I opened my mouth and let out a fierce roar, causing the pieces of shattered garnet to tremble on the ground. When it reached The Wanderer, it kicked up pieces of dust around him but it didn't even ruffle his coat…Now I was on the verge of panicking, I had to get between him and Tamsin!

"Now Tamsin, where were we?" The Wanderer said as he stepped towards her and raised his hand and Tamsin was lifted from the floor and flipped into an upright position by whatever power he controlled. I watched for a few seconds trying to think of a tactic that would put me in between Tamsin and him, but nothing….

'_Just get her away from him, get her away from him, GET HER AWAY FROM HIM!'_

Then I thought, _'misdirection, it's one of the wolves greatest skills'_. I silently trotted and repositioned myself behind the Wanderer, and the barely allowing my nails to scrap across the garnet I swiftly closed the gap between us. When I got close enough I saw the slightest shift in the Wanderer's coat, and he spun around hand raised…and saw nothing. Dyson's wolf was trotting in a wide arc to his right but he saw nothing of me, and I saw he eyes freeze.

I was too his left, I had repositioned soundlessly when I saw his coat shift, I lunged and The Wanderer must have noticed a shadow descending upon him, and to my surprise he released his hold on Tamsin and slid away from her; like the floor itself pulled him out of the way. I struck at him with my claws and they sparked across the top of the dome until he was out of reach. I let out another threatening roar. I was firmly in place between Tamsin and him; I proudly smirked to myself.

"Randin," Tamsin started as she righted herself, but I cut her off.

I shifted back to my human form, "If you're going to tell me to get out of the way, then save your breath Tamsin. I'm not going to argue with you about this." I said not breaking eye contact with The Wanderer. To be honest I was too afraid to…yes I had succeeded in placing myself between Tamsin and the Wanderer, but now I had to deal with a God…every nerve in my body was on edge and every sense I had was focused on him.

Tamsin didn't respond for a few moments and so The Wanderer took a moment to address me. "You continue to put yourself in the way. Why do this for her? She's not here for you; she's here for my Daughter. Do you think she would go so far for you?"

'_Would she…of course she would! It's Tamsin! She would go to the ends of the Earth for me if I needed her to…..He does have a point, she was here for Bo…and I was here for her…_' My eyes began to dance around his figure; this had to be some kind of trick, it had to be… But there was a truth behind his words, a truth that both Tamsin and I knew. Would Tamsin face down a would-be God for me?...

"Randin, don't listen to him. He's trying to manipulate us…we have to stand together…like we always have." Tamsin said in a calm almost soft voice, and then I felt her hand come up to rest on my shoulder.

"Yes, Randin, don't listen to me because what I say might actually be true, and then the poor Valkyrie would be all on her own. She's desperate and so she's leaning on you for strength, and then; if she were to secure Bo, she would leave you and immediately run to Bo. That's all she's here for; she's never going to rejoin you and your family…that's why she left in the first place." He continued, and I'm not proud of it but his words were beginning to get to me. How could he know about her leaving us all those years ago? _**How could he possibly know?**_

"Randin! Tamsin's right, don't listen to him! He's only trying to divide us; we can beat him if we're a united front." Dyson shouted from somewhere to our right; finally back on his human feet.

Tamsin's hand tightened on my shoulder, "Randin-"

"He's right," I said out loud and I turned to look Tamsin in the eye. Her eyes were wide in shock at my two uttered words. "You're going so far for a woman you barely know…and yet it took so long for me to gain that same respect from you. I love you like family Tamsin, and if this-" I stopped myself and took a deep calming breath, everything was running wild inside me; I was still anxious from trying to get him away from her, scared because I was facing down a God, and now I was saddened by the thought that I wasn't enough to make Tamsin happy… "if this really means that much to you, if _she_ really means that much to you," I look up at Bo who has been silent for a long time, and she had evidence of tears that had streaked down her face. I swallowed and felt the weight of what I was about to say rest heavy upon my shoulders, "then she means that much to me too..."

Tamsin let out a sigh of relief and her grip relaxed on my shoulder. "Odin's beard, Randin, I thought I lost you for a second." Then she punched me right in the arm, "Do that again and I'll kill you."

I rubbed my bicep and smirked at her, "…I was lost for a second. But I'm here now and something tells me he's going to be a hard one to bring down." I said turning to square off with The Wanderer, he looked rather unhappy that I had not been swayed with his words.

"Yep, but hopefully he's been around long enough he's started to ferment on his own." Tamsin said in her snarky tone. "Ready to juice me Kid?"I noticed Dyson was slowly approaching us while keeping a close eye on the Wanderer as well.

I flexed my back muscles and rolled my shoulders before I let out a growl, "Yeah, take what you need." I squared my shoulders and feet, this was probably going to hurt. She placed both of her hands on my shoulders and I felt warm strands beginning to be pulled throughout my body to the skin just beneath her hands. My skin glowed golden where her hands rested and then the golden cords began to crawl from my shoulders up her arms, latching themselves to her and pulling themselves free of me. I felt the warm electrifying-sizzle feeling letting me know she was taking all that she needed and my muscles contracted until they couldn't anymore. I let out a roar of effort as the cords became thicker and she pulled harder. She finally began to pull her hands away; her arms cloaked in a golden light, before it slowly spread to her torso where it seemed to be absorbed. Then her muscles started to tense and she quickly removed her jacket, the gold glow shimmered across her back under her shirt and two patches next to her shoulder blades glowed more brilliantly than the rest. She let out a battle-cry as a feathered limb burst through the glow on her back and it stretched itself to the fullest. But she didn't rest, she gave another groan-scream and a second limb broke through by her right shoulder blade.

She panted heavily and stood to her full height now with two midnight black wings stretching up, towering over all of us, and casting light shadows across the floor from the lights above. "Holy, guardians of Valhalla…" Dyson uttered out in one breath, shocked by the sight before him…Tamsin's wings were beautiful, they were jet black in color and glints of light freckled her wings as they remained stretched above her.

All Bo could utter out from her perch on the second story was, "Tamsin…" She too was taken back with the hidden beauty that the Valkyrie possessed.

"They are more magnificent than I recalled. I might even need a bigger plaque, Tamsin." The Wanderer said smiling envyingly at the sight of her wings. On the inside he was quite disappointed that he didn't get to pull them out of her himself, but they were out none the less, so now he could focus on prying them off of her.

"You think they're magnificent from that far away, why don't you come take a closer look." Tamsin said in a threatening voice because now not only would he have to face the fangs of a Fenrir wolf, she was almost fully juiced, he have his hands full now. Not to mention Dyson was still on the field.

Tamsin took a few steps forward and coiled her arm over my right shoulder, across my chest, and down over my heart. I once again braced for the feeling that would come after. The golden cords once again formed and pulled themselves from me onto her hand. She gave a forceful tug as she moved to step around me. I let out a grown that turned into a snarl as the cords from my heart refused to let go of me or Tamsin, and the electric-sizzle feeling transformed into a burning feeling. Tamsin gave a forceful yank and I tried my best to relax and trust her; it was more painful if you tried to hold on to your willpower… The cords finally released from my heart and the light continued to shimmer in her hand and she flexed her wings, "I hope you're ready for this old man, not many people get to see us work together- well, the people who have, are no longer here so…" Tamsin said shrugging as a cocky smirk grew on her face. Then out of the light emanating from Tamsin's hand a gold and white bow formed. She spoke again, "Dyson, I want you to hang back on this one partner, get to Bo. Randin and I will entertain Mr. Stalker."

"Alright, partner." Dyson easily conceded the point. Anyone could tell that Tamsin and Randin had worked together for a long time; even if it was a long time ago, and so if he tried to join in on the battle he was more likely to mess up their flow than aid them in any way. So he would focus on getting up to Bo, he would trust his partner to do what she said she'd do.

I flexed my muscles, stretching them back out and stepped a few paces back from Tamsin, falling into the shadows that her magnificent wings created across the floor. At the same moment shadows streaked across my body as my wolf slowly came out to play. With Tamsin's wings still held out high above her it appeared as though my wolf rose from her wings. My red eyed standing out against the wall of black that The Wanderer now faced. It grew silent in the room each one of us wondering who to break rank first. Then Bo's broke the tense silence, "Please Father, stop! I don't want any of you to die…please."

Hearing her voice; I charged, leaping between Tamsin's wings and dashing across the distance between myself and him. I quickly snapped my jaws at him testing to see if the dome was still there, it was; it flashed in response to my quick strike. I heard the flutter of wings behind me and began to circle the dome at a quick pace, varying the distance I put between myself and the dome. The Wanderer didn't move inside the dome he would just turn his head and acknowledge my presence whenever I came into view. Then a bright flash stuck against the opposite side of the dome with the sound of lightning, and I lunged forward and crashed my fangs against the dome. His attention was captured by the light however. It was Tamsin, she was suspended in the air by her wings, her bow was drawn and a spine of pure white light formed parallel to her bow arm. She pulled the bowstring back a few more inches before she released it and another light arrow flashed against the dome with the crack-sound of a lightning strike.

"Valkyrie…" The Wanderer said in a deep voice, almost as if he was annoyed…

I scratched my claws against the top of his dome once more and scrapped them down the length of the dome causing energy to spark between our two very different types. Tamsin began to circle over head, launching arrows in staggering intervals-I knew this pattern. It was to blind the enemy and give me an opening to overpower them, and simple tactic that had worked beautifully for us in the past. So I trotted back a few paces and began to circle counter clockwise to Tamsin's pattern. The Wanderer never let his eyes leave Tamsin, using the floor to rotate him to always focus on her.

"I can't wait to have your wings on my wall Tamsin, they'll look stunning!" He shouted out over the claps of lightning ringing out in the room.

Then Tamsin let three arrows fly in rapid succession; as the second one hit the light was so blinding I took my chance to strike. I pounced on the dome claws and fangs streaking along the top and the dome actually quivered under my attack-it worked! I pushed harder and lunged with all the force I could muster downwards on the down; Tamsin did a low circle and shot off a few more arrows trying to weaken the dome even more.

* * *

"NO!" BO screeched out in horror as all she saw was the blinding light from Tamsin's arrows encase the dome around her father, and Randin's large black Fenrir wolf disappearing into the brightness. She had not known her Father long, but he was correct in saying she had searched for him since she left her human family and she did not want to watch him die.

"Bo," She heard and ran over to the railing. In the brief time that Randin and Tamsin had seriously begun to clash with her Father, Dyson had almost climbed all the way up the second story. His clawed fingers were dug into the garnet and were bleeding from effort. He reached up to the ledge and once he had a firm grip pulled himself up to and over the banister. "Bo, are you okay?" He approached her with his features returning to the soft trusting ones she had once loved.

"I don't know- I don't know Dyson! They're acting like they're going to kill each other and neither of them will listen to me! And Randin, God! She's not holding back…" Bo turned back to the battle going on below and saw Randin jump back away from her Father's protective dome as the light faded and let out a growl before she started to circle the dome once move. "…Do you think she can really kill him…for Tamsin?" She then cast her eyes up to Tamsin who had just been sent careening into the upper part of the opposite wall. "Do you think Tamsin could…" Bo asked with an almost pitiful voice, she was truly terrified of what was unfolding before her. Sure she knew she was capable…but to contend with these heavyweights…that seemed like suicide…

Dyson was quiet as she too watched on for a few moments as Randin and Tamsin rushed in once again almost unphased by the minor setback they just suffered. He didn't know how to tell Bo but he had a very distinct feeling Tamsin would not rest until Bo was freed of her Father, and Randin…she seemed relentless when it came to helping Tamsin. Just as it was when someone came between a wolf and their Kin. "I don't know Bo…I'm not sure what to think with forces like these in play…"

And that was the truth, Dyson had a feeling there was much more at stake here than he and Bo knew of but he wasn't sure what _exactly_ was at stake. Also, to see Tamsin at her full power, he had never seen her determination so prevalent before, it made him worry somewhere deep inside…

* * *

I took a step back and braced my claws against the floor and Tamsin read my body posture and leapt into the air and out of the line of fire. I took in a big breath puffing up my chest and let out a bellowing roar; I wanted to see if that could penetrate the dome even if my physical self couldn't. I watched the ripple in the air push past him **inside** the dome, but he was still unphased.

'_How can this be? __**Everything**__ has __**something**__ to fear!'_

He slammed his staff against the floor again and I had been unprepared and was slung backwards again..._'Fangs of Fenrir, I'm sick and fucking tired of being taught to fly!' _I thought as I went tumbling backwards. Tamsin took the opening and descended quickly with her bow disappearing and light gathering in her hand once again. Then she arced her arm down upon the dome and the light in her hand took on the shape of a sword of white and gold, like the bow that existed before it. The Wanderer turned and took a moment to admire the beautiful sword that was no doubt forged in Valhalla before looking past it to Tamsin.

"Shall I hang that weapon below your wings on the plaque? It's almost as magnificent as they are." He asked calmly before raising his hand and flexing all of his fingers out and Tamsin's face showed her surprise at the feeling of her body being controlled by an unseen force. He slowly raised her higher off the floor and straightened her posture, and then extended her wings out to their full length admiring them.

'_NO! Tamsin!'_ I threw myself to my feet and shifted to my wolf without a moments paused and raced forward. The Wanderer seemed too engrossed with the idea of finally having Tamsin within reach to realize my approach. Then a voice whispered in my mind, _'…He'll be expecting a large-forceful attack…change back before you strike the dome again…'_ I had no time to debate so I obeyed and I used the force of one more stride to propel myself forward with black mist rupturing around my body cloaking me before I burst through fist cocked back. Seconds later I slammed my fist into the dome causing it to rattle. I continued to badger the dome causing it to shake with each impact-the voice was right, he wasn't expecting a smaller, more focused attack.

Tamsin's eyes focused on me, surprised with my result. Even the Wanderer slowly turned his head to observe me. "**Put. Her. Down.**" I growled out, my red eyes glowering into the depths of his.

He let out a light 'humph' before flicking his hand that was 'holding' Tamsin in the air away towards the far side of the room. Then he lifted his staff and lowered the top towards me and I felt this pressure settle over me, like the gravity had been turned up. I let out a roar in protest as he continued to increase the pressure with his unseen powers and I was lowered to my knees. "You have a habit of getting in the way don't you, Pup?" He didn't wait for me to respond and leaned down to be eye level with me, "She's not here for you, she's here for another. How does that make you feel? …Knowing your going through all of this-not for you or for Tamsin-but for someone _she_ holds valuable?" He paused for a moment, allowing his words to worm their way deep in my brain. "You don't have to do this…Bo doesn't even want to leave! Tamsin is fighting a causeless battle. Don't throw your life away from something so…inconsequential…"

I remained silent because no matter how much loyalty I had towards Tamsin, his words still hit me like a knife in the heart-I didn't let it show. He was just saying these things to throw me off. I growled and lunged snapping my teeth at him, nicking him just above his jaw on his cheek. I eyes grew wide at what I had just actually accomplished…

He slowly righted himself and wiped the blood off his cheek before looking at it. "Your ancestor; Fenrir, was chained for years before breaking free of his bonds to devour the Old Gods." He paused straightening his coat and looking me in the eye again. "Let's see if you can beat his record, and break your bonds before I tear her wings off." He turned and began to walk away and I lurched to get up and follow and rip his throat out. But my arms were met with a resistance as they were pulled out to my sides. I jerked my arms again to test them, I couldn't see anything physically on them but there was something there, something that I could barely budge, binding them to the floor.

I watched as he progressed away from me towards Tamsin who was still suspended in the air by his powers. I jerked against the forces holding me in place, my muscles stretched and my veins became apparent along my neck and arms. '_He will __**not**__ take her wings! Not while I still breathe!_' I continued to yank and pull against the power holding me to the floor but it never budged. I felt my wolf step out of the darkness in my minds eyes again and I felt the heaviness in my chest return. I would make him focus on me, I would draw his attention, I would make him fear me…

I watched on silently as I continued to rage against the force restraining me as The Wanderer seamlessly guided Tamsin to the far wall and pushed her against it. I saw Tamsin try and move but something told me that he was holding her in place with the same powers he was currently using on me. I let my arms go slack for a moment as I began to pant from exertion, the weight in my chest grew heavier and for some reason I felt as if my wolf was sitting right here with me. It felt much calmer than I however, stoic and watchful, while I was determined and fearful.

"Now that the little interruption has been restrained…how should I remove your wings Tamsin? I've thought of several ways, but I only have two opportunities to pull as many screams from you as I can."

I heard the Wanderer say tauntingly to Tamsin as he stood a foot from her. Fear rose within me and I frantically began to yank against the 'chains' holding me in place, and I let out another scream in frustration, "**TAMSIN!**"

The Wanderer chuckled and leaned in towards Tamsin, "The chaos raging within that one is delectable. She wants to be so brave for you, yet I can feel the hesitation she has when facing me. It's chaos like that, that I've missed since being banished from the Earthen realm. But once I've taught Bo to master all of her abilities, she'll open a portal to go back to Earth and I shall go with her." He took a deep breath in satisfaction, "The chaos we will create will be beautiful, the start of a new rule, after we bring the old one to its knees. It will truly be magnificent. And the best part, you won't be around to see it." He pulled back from Tamsin to look her in the eyes again, and she remained emotionless staring blankly back at him.

"You don't know you daughter very well if you think she's going to turn into a tyrannical psychopath like you. You'll never change her into a monster like you." Tamsin said with confidence ringing in her words, she knew Bo well enough to know she would never hurt the people like her Father had in the past. Her heart was too big and too kind for that; she was a champion among the people, and if she ever did learn to control all of her powers she probably would change the world, but not in the way he was thinking.

"Dad please stop! You don't have to do this…please…ple-ase..." Bo's voice rang out from high above, pleading once again for her Father to acknowledge her.

"Now that I think about it, I'm beginning to wonder how to make your little bitch suffer the most as well, how much chaos can I squeeze from her before she's snapped, I wonder…Just how mad do you think she will go…watching your wings being torn off?" The Wanderer said deaf to his daughter's pleas.

Tamsin took a deep steadying breath; she wouldn't give him the stratification of seeing her panic, seeing her weak, or hearing her scream. In his eyes she would appear resolute and unbreakable, "She's not one you want to provoke." She said referring to Randin, she knew that girl had stamina but considering what she had gone through so far, Tamsin wasn't sure how much further the young girl could push herself, and she certainly didn't want Randin to suffer by watching this…

"She provoked me." The Wander replied before he gazed up to her examine her right wing. "Stunning." He shifted his walking stick into his right hand and Tamsin watched as his left one began to distort and grow into a dark red clawed appendage, '_This is going to be uncomfortable_.' She said to herself as she tensed her shoulders. He reached up and stroked the feathers on the top of her wing before he tightened his grip around the top limb of her wing just above the shoulder. "You ready my dear?" He released his staff which continued to stand on end without any help, and he braced his other hand against her shoulder for more leverage to pull with.

He gave a violent tug and the sensation was almost stomach turning. Tamsin felt the joint of her wing jerk in its socket. Then she felt his claws dig into the flesh of her wing and he pulled again this time longer, to the point where her muscles around her wing joint began to pulse in agony at the pending separation of her limb. Her tendons were holding tightly to her bones and she wasn't sure what would give out first her joint or the bone itself. Tamsin threw her head back against the wall doing everything in her power not to groan or scream-she would not show him weakness. When she opened her eyes she found them on Bo, the woman who was the closest thing to perfect she had ever found in the wretched world. She stared up into the chocolate brown eyes and found warmth, even though the latter's eyes were filled with tears and pain as she watched on being held back by Dyson. Tamsin's heart clinched in her chest because she had failed, she wanted to keep Bo from her Father, but he had won…and he was collecting on his prize. His restrains were too powerful for her to break, and she was weak; sure Randin had boosted her, but there was only so much of her physical strength she was capable of even now. Another rueful tug snapped her out of her serene mindset and her eyes clinched shut but she kept the picture of Bo in her mind. She would not show weakness!

I watched as he began to yank slowly and deliberately on Tamsin's wing. Then I saw her look up at Bo and the look that took over face terrified me, it was that same broken look I saw on her face at the compound earlier today. I frantically began to yank against the force holding me in place, and then I saw her clinch her jaw tight. Then I felt nothing but rage flood my body, I felt my wolf sink it's fangs into my chest, and I saw red.

**Blood soaked walls…the whole room, and the only ones left standing are me and Tamsin…and that was fine with me. **

I began to rise up off my knees applying constant strength against the power holding me. My humerus pulled away from its socket but I focused on nothing but Tamsin. I had to get to her! The wolf and I were one-not physically but I could feel it, we both wanted blood, everyone's blood to flow.

The roar that came from my mouth did not register as my own; it was terrible, remorseless, and all encompassing. All of the air shook as it crashed through the room; Bo and Dyson nearly dropped to their knees but Dyson held on tight to Bo and he remained standing knowing that Randin didn't want to do him harm, only The Wanderer. Tamsin's attention faded from the pain in her wing to the little wolf across the room, and the power she was presenting herself with. It was truly astounding. She did not let the fear seep into her, she knew Randin would never hurt her; the young girl preached too much that Tamsin was 'family' to her.

I stood to my stood to my full height and tore my left arm up with as much strength as my bones could take, and the power holding my arm broke. I brought my right up in the same manner yanking it up and across my body and I let out another tremendous roar. I watched as it raced across the room closely following the first. They crashed into the Wanderer and his staff clattered to the ground, and his trench coat ruffled.

"Get **AWAY** from my **FAMILY**!" I shouted across the room, my voice almost carrying as much weight as my roar did.

Too bad Randin couldn't see the look on The Wanderer's face, it was one of surprise-and Tamsin would have described as someone who just shit-a-brick. His eyes were wide as he looked down to observe his staff that had loudly clattered to the ground, and then his coat that was still gently swaying from the roar the little one had just released. His features then grew hard and he slowly turned, not releasing his grip from Tamsin's wing, and he glared across the room. Black mist was leaking off of the little wolfs body and spreading across the floor rapidly. He could practically feel the hate and rage bellowing off of her.

"Very well Fenrir, you have my full attention."

He extended his right hand out and his staff jumped up to meet it. He then made sure the drag his claws over the top of Tamsin's wing leaving four serrated lines down her wing. I growled at the action and started to race across the room. He raised his taloned hand and sent out another shockwave to meet me. But I felt me wolf take over and when the wave hit me I dissolved into black mist.

The Wanderer looked surprised and began to watch the layer of swirling black mist that almost coated the entirety of the floor. "Clever girl…"

I could see him from where I lay just below the mist. I don't know how my wolf did it; I had seen my Mother use this technique once before, but I hadn't the faintest clue as to how to do it myself. But my wolf knew, and if it gave me the blood of him, I didn't care how my wolf knew but I would be grateful.

My wolf ruptured through the mist meters away from him and we closed the gap quick enough that we were not met with a dome immediately. But once again our jaws clicked shut with no satisfaction in between. He was gone, vanished. I quickly turned to face the center of the room, and there he was…unharmed. We let out a snarl before my wolf turned its head away and looked back at Tamsin who was still held in place on the wall.

I saw a: vision-blood soaked feathers…wings torn…limbs scattered…

'_**Devour…**_'

I heard my wolf say in my mind, '_NO! She's our friend, our mentor! She is not the enemy! We are to kill __**him**__!_" Everything stopped as I watched through my wolf's eyes as it moved it's nose up to her…why couldn't I control myself!? If I-but then my wolf sniffed Tamsin and then her wing where blood had been drawn by The Wanderer's claws. My wolf turned back to focus on The Wanderer and I relaxed. My wolf slinks forward once more and descends into the dark mist coating the floor.

"Fool me once Wolf…" The Wanderer raised his staff and slammed it down and power ripped out from him dispensing the mist and my wolf was forced to reveal itself. We raced forward and slammed against the dome. Snapping our jaws, slashing with our teeth, and crashing into it with our full force. We were frantic trying to get to him, he was going to pay for harming Tamsin…he wanted her wings, I wanted his life!

'_Kill it…..feel its blood run through our teeth…__**devour it**__! __**KILL THE GODS!**__'_

I heard my wolf rumble in my head and I was overcome with the want of his blood. The Wanderer tried to push us back with another shockwave but we twisted and clawed against the floor refusing to be separated from our goal. We lunged forward and closed our jaws around the dome; teeth screeching across the surface unable to find purchase but refusing to relent. We then brought up our claws to swing as we continued to try and bite our way through. With the added strikes of our claws the dome began to quiver and dent the floor beneath us as he continued to compensate for our strength. Just when I thought we'd push threw he relinquished his dome and instead used all of his force to send us hurtling backwards. We flipped to our feet and charged again with the promise of blood soon to come. We lunged again at him with our teeth, but he disappeared and reappeared only a few feet to the left of our neck, and then he jabbed his staff forward and dug the end of it into my chest.

In the moment everything went silent in my mind…the rage was gone…the bloodlust was gone…my wolf was gone.

The Wanderer readjusted his grip and with unknown strength he flipped me over him in the air slammed me on my back with so much force that black mist erupted from my impact and my wolf vanished and I was laying in another concaved area in the floor. The air rushed from my lungs and I struggled to pull it back in. I tried to sit up but that only made it worst, so I switched from laying flat to arching my back in hopes that one of the different positions would finally allow air to flow. _'He forced my wolf back inside of me! How can he do that! No one should have the power to do that!' _Was a thought that surprisingly made it to the forefront of my mind while I continued to try get air. I could hear his footsteps growing closer and when he was only feet from me the air finally rushed in. Black spots faded from my vision and I took in deep gulps of air trying to bring all of my systems back into equilibrium.

"It seems unwise for you to be shifting and fighting as recklessly as you have, when you're so close to your Dawning. Your wolf could take advantage and take control, which is why I had to force you back into this form." The Wanderer spoke clearly, but not loudly.

Tamsin heard; however, and the gears in her head went into overdrive. _'Was she that old already? Why didn't she say anything? She NEVER should have pushed herself this far!...How could I let he; of course her Dawning is close! I'm a complete ass-hat!'_

I flexed my arms to grab him, but annoyingly once again he was holding me in place with that fucking 'unseen' force of his. I let out a growl, "I'll just break out of this, I've done it once, I'll do it again."

He laughed down at me, "Don't worry, I won't be making that mistake again. I could put your hide on the floor below Tamsin's wings, so you two would never be far from each other." He turned his head looking down at me, as if silently asking if I liked the idea.

"Leave her alone! She's exhausted and I'm over here! Come and get your prize fool!" Tamsin shouted across the room trying to gain back The Wanderer's attention.

"No Valkyrie, I am not the Fool everyone thinks I am. I won't be leaving this one unscarred again." He said smiling back at her before he turned back to me and raised his staff. I heard Tamsin begin to shout and thrash against the wall and her bonds; as ironic as it was, she was the frantic one now…and The Wanderer enjoyed it.

I watched the end of his staff as it rose above my chest and then in a split second he brought it down like Thor's hammer on my sternum. I tried to hold my scream in feeling several of my ribs crack and give under the strain, it unwillingly let itself out. My scream echoed through the room and I heard Tamsin shout my name. The Wanderer repeated the action and I felt my ribs give even more; it was sickening-gut retching, and the screams continued to pour from my lips. Then I felt warmth spread in my chest, but it wasn't the good kind, it too made me want to be ill. I knew it was my blood, whether it was internal or external I didn't know. But I wasn't give a chance to ponder before the third strike came and I felt three ribs give up the fight and snap into an unnatural position. This time my scream were deafening to my ear before I coughed and sputtered specks of blood. Tamsin's cries were joined by Bo's, and I heard Tamsin trash against the wall again trying to break free. The Wanderer raised his staff once again and he tightened his grip with is taloned hand but then he started to pull his hand away and his fingers began to elongate in a distorting manner. But he didn't stop there he kept pulling until the finger part between his talons and his finger were so thin that they snapped. I watched in horror as only a few droplets of blood made it to the floor before he gave his hand a shake and his fingers regrew and were back to normal. The talons however, are what made me fearful; they seemed to be possessed with a life of their own and began to crawl down the staff toward the point closest to me… "Let's see if we can't locate that source of boundless determination, shall we?"

The individual talons fixed themselves to the end of the staff on different sides and became sowed to the wood, and flexed as if it were a functioning limb. Tears streaked down my face not only from fear, but I knew Tamsin couldn't bail me out of this one, sister and Mother weren't here for it either. I was going to die for Tamsin, it's not that I didn't want to-I had always been willing to put my life up for Tamsin's…I just never thought I'd see that day when someone banked on it.

Then he brought down his new anvil to meet my chest, and the talon easily tore though my skin. Deep gouges and serrated cuts were left behind as he raised his staff again with the talon eagerly twitching to sink into my flesh again. My screams magnified and I trashed against the ground, anything to try and get away. The pain was verging on unbearable, the warmth in my chest had been let out and now it was flowing freely though the cuts, but it burned, oh- it burned. It felt like thousands of needles being rammed into my skin over and over again, just the constant prickling and stinging of the wounds on my chest, and the blood flowing from and over them. The Talons descended again to meet my flesh.

"RANDIN! RANDIN! Just hold on! –You Son Of A Bitch! Leave her alone, I'm the one you want you tyrannical tool-bag, or have you forgotten!" Tamsin shouted across the room and over my screams.

He simply ignored them as I looked him in the eye and saw that his smile stretched for miles. I felt the talons burn through my flesh again, tearing more holes and slowly turning me into ribbons. And slowly the only thing I knew was the pain, the burn, tearing; the feeling of my warm elixir leaving me as my blood continued to rush through my wounds. '_How much more did I have to lose?_' I briefly wondered before I felt the white hot pain of one of the talons digging and scrapping on my bone. The talon was trying to get through my ribcage to the delicate organs beneath, and the other joined in on the battle. The pain was so blinding I began to trash violently against the floor and my arms actually broke free. I gripped the end of the staff and kicked and screamed trying to pull it from my chest, but he was too strong and he had the upper hand of the 'high ground'. He simply jerked his right hand out to the side and my arms were bound out from my sides again, and the talons redoubled their efforts. I began to feel the joint shuffle between my sternum and a few of my ribs…he was going to get at my heart if it was the last thing he did, at least that's what I believed in that precise moment.

He raised his staff again and droplets of my own blood fell across my face as I gasped for air. The pain was numbing, I couldn't do anything…I didn't even have the strength to struggle anymore; my whole body was finally exhausted. I just focused on the ceiling and the small breaths I could take that didn't cause me too much pain.

"There, I think we found that pesky seed of determination." The Wanderer said taking notice of my defeated expression. "Now lets' remove it."

He slammed his staff once more down on my chest and the talons frantically trashed and clawed at my flesh seeking the prize within. I screamed out again unable to withstand any kind of assault anymore, and then one of them found it. I felt this disgusting pop before it became inexplicably difficult for me to draw breath. The warmth found a home in my chest and began to pool there. My lung had been punctured…and in my short gasps I felt some of it rush up into my throat.

All I saw was his smiling face and the pain finally stopped and everything dropped away…

* * *

Tamsin was in the seventh circle of Hell. Being forced to watch Randin thrash against the floor unable to break the hold on her; in pain, screaming in pain, and there was nothing Tamsin could do to stop it. Her heart constricted in her chest as she was continuously greeted by the young girls screams; a constant reminder that Randin was in suffering because of Tamsin….for Tamsin. Tamsin tried to break free of her bonds, she tried summoning the strength of Valhalla, but nothing seemed to be enough. Then when the talons started burying themselves inside Randin...she had never heard that sound come from anyone. The hopelessness sunk in as she was forced to bear witness the destruction of the young wolf, this moment would be forever burned into her soul. Why had she not dedicated herself to the young wolf when she had a chance! She may have been of some use right now if she had!

Then the screams stopped, Randin's arms went slack, and the blood flowed out onto the floor without resistance and Tamsin's world stopped. The dark red puddle continued to grow and she didn't move, she didn't move. **RANDIN DIDN'T MOVE!**

"Naaahhh-NOO! YOU BAST- RANDIN! **KID, COMEON! KID!**"

Tamsin's cry's were met by a silent room. At first she raged against her bindings but when she noticed that Randin could no longer hear her she went slack against the wall. Tamsin felt hollow inside, the young girl she taught, she helped raise, was motionless in the same room as she.

The young girl who tried so hard to gain her attention and approval.

The young girl who fought as hard as she pushed her.

The young girl who broke through and made her feel again.

The young girl who said she was family…She was Tamsin's only family, and now she was…

She hadn't tracked The Wanderer's movements but now he was standing in front of her and his voice was muffled in her ears. She couldn't make out what he said and she couldn't care to. Randin had gone so far for her and in the end Tamsin couldn't protect her…the Kid was gone because of her…this was the worst pain a Valkyrie could feel. She felt his once again clawed hand pull on her wing but she didn't react-she didn't have the capacity to. Bo's pleas were too weighed down by her sobs for them to be comprehensible; even though everyone present knew what she was asking of her Father. The cries reached Tamsin's ears but she did not look up to Bo, she just watched Randin's body as tears began to unshackle themselves from her eyes and race down her cheeks. They were ice cold against her skin but she wished they were as hot as freshly molded steel, so she could feel some pain for everything Randin went through for her. The tugging on her wing became noticeable and this time she did nothing to hide her flinches or muffle her screams, she was in pain and she needed to let it out.

Her screams flowed out unrestrained. The pain of the loss of a bond that she had never ceased to cherish or understand was too much for the Valkyrie and she began to come undone. But soon the pain grew and demanded her attention; she could feel her skin stretching-tearing from The Wanderer's attempts. Her muscles were pulsing and throbbing in agony from being overextended and torn. But even as the pain became habitual and her vision became water logged, she never took her eyes off of Randin…

"Kid….."

Tamsin whimpered out before The Wanderer gave a meaningful tug and the scream the ripped through her throat was unearthly. He let her rest for a moment; he was going to drag this out as long as he could… As she stared out across the nearly vacant room with her waterlogged eyes she noticed the dark spot on the floor moved, and then grew.

She silently wondered for a moment if Bo had come down to try and stop him, but then she just continued to watch… '_...Kid?_'

* * *

A muffled siren sounded in my head as I struggled to open my eyelids, they were so heavy; like trying to pull apart two opposite ends of a magnet-with your eyelids. I turned my head to the side and I felt my whole world shift with it. I clinched my eyes shut until the feeling passed and the siren kept sounding in my head. Then I registered something warm and wet all over my chest and neck, I tried to raise my arms, but they acted as if they were weighed down as well. The copper smell gave away what it was though, blood, my blood to me more accurate. My chest burned from the fresh wounds etched on it and still the siren in the background continued. But after another moment it was no longer muffled, it rang through loud and clear. It was a bone crippling scream and I wondered for a moment if this was what my screams sounded like. I tried to crane my head back to see who it was but as soon as I stretched my neck muscles against their chest attachments I winced and stopped. But something told me I had to see who it was, I had to know who. A deep rumbling in my chest already seemed angered by it and I felt a flood rage consume my body.

I braced for the pain as I slowly rolled myself over almost failing to brace myself enough that my entire chest did not slam against the floor. I clinched my jaw as I felt the wounds protest at my movement. Across the way I could see a blurring figure in all black and just beyond him a blue and white figure with black stretching up behind it. _Tamsin!_ The screams were coming from Tamsin! He was trying to take her wing…

I forgot about the pain as heat coursed through my body and I felt my wolf and I synchronize once more. Our red eyes remained fixed on The Wanderer's back as we rose to our feet, blood leaking off our chest with the effort.

'_We don't have much time, we can't __**miss**__ this time.' _

I spoke to my wolf hoping that once again she would help me. And she did not disappoint. I felt a weight heavier than before settle in my chest and black mist leaked off of me once more. It didn't spread across the floor like before, it stayed close just around where my feet touched the floor and I began to move. After taking a few steps I realized that my determination may be limitless but my body was fast approaching it's, so I had to work fast. I took a deep breath before steeling myself for the pain that I was about to endure, and I shifted into my wolf-soundlessly. What amazed my even move was even after turning into nearly a one ton wolf and beginning to sprint across the room, my feet still made no sound on the floor thanks to the mist somehow.

'_See what we could be together, how great we could be. The power we could have…'_

My wolf taunted me in my mind, but I just had one goal in mind and since we were one so did she.

'_**Kill him.'**_

We quickly and soundlessly closed the gap and this time when I went to trap him between my jaws, there was no dome. My teeth sunk in; two of my canines puncturing clean through, he hadn't been expecting me and his blood was delicious. I violently shook my head from side to side letting his blood coat my tongue before I let him go, sling-shoting him into the wall opposite where Bo and Dyson were. The wall crippled from his impact and moments later the bonds restraining Tamsin vanished and she dropped to the floor, and the stairs reappeared allowing Bo and Dyson to rejoin us. But I did not wait, I growled and charged in again locating his body in the rubble; I was not going to make the same mistake he did, I was going to make sure he couldn't get up again. When I got to him I reared up on my hind legs and let out a snarl before slamming my paws and muzzle down into the rubble where he lay.

"NO!"

The wall fractured more and the floor to bubbled down from the impact. Bo's voice had come too late, and it would not have stopped me even if she shouted it seconds earlier. I shifted back into my human form as the dust settled and to my amazement I heard a cough from the rubble pile. I waited for clear view before moving away, my blood still slowly trickling down my chest. When he finally came into view I was not disappointed, he was battered and broken; cuts, breaks, a few claw marks, and my large bite mark apparent across his chest. It was good to see him in pain and bleeding, it proved he was no God and that I could bring him to his knees.

'_See the power you and I could possess…'_

I shook my head to clear my wolf's thoughts and slowly limped forward as he coughed again. "I told you, not to fuck with my family." I heard the sound of heels running across the floor towards us and I knew it was that woman, Bo. This was her Father and if she wanted revenge for what I had done to him she could probably beat me right now- but I was by no means going to roll over. I turned towards Bo but she raced right past me and fell to her knees to cradle her Father.

She repositioned him to be lying in her lap as I turned to walk away, "You bled for your _family_ today, can you say she would do the same for you?" I heard him speak behind me, and something inside me snapped.

"Why is everybody so fucking concerned about whether or not Tamsin would do the same for me as I would do for her? Do you really think I would go so far for her if I had _a shadow of a doubt_ that she _wouldn't_ do the same for me! Let me and her worry about us! The rest of the world will keep fuck'n spinning, okay! So why don't you save you breathe for your daughter before I change my mind and kill you." I said finally turning away from them again, and I thought for a moment that Bo almost gave me a thankful look before I broke eye contact.

I slowly began my hobble across the room towards Tamsin. She was kneeling on the floor where she dropped, holding her right shoulder with her wilted wing laying over her. Dyson was standing behind her watching me with a small smile on his face. Tamsin's eyes shone with-dare I say it-happiness, love even…if I'm feeling particularly gutsy. She gave me a genuine smile and that was always a rare and beautiful thing on Tamsin, I had been through hell, but she was happy and that's all I wanted anyone close to me to be. I brought a hand up to my chest to try cradling it, but it was pointless, I couldn't cradle my chest while I was upright walking.

"Well Tamsin…you managed to take the most precious thing from me…" The Wanderer started causing me and Tamsin to look back at him, but he ended up in a coughing fit.

Bo soothed him stoking his cheek, "Shhh, shhh, Father. I'm here, they didn't take me away. Everything's going to be fine."

But he just fixed his eyes on Tamsin, "Allow me to return the favor…" Then he turned his gaze on me and raised his bloodied hand.

'_Great…'_ I thought with a sigh.

"Enjoy your Dawning little wolf."

My eyes grew wide…I still had over twenty years before my Dawning; he didn't have the power to do that! Right? I felt the energy around me shift, it was like nothing I had felt before it was heavy yet electrified, the air was warm but the energy raced across my body with a cool touch. I felt the crackle of energy before I saw blue light streak across my vision and I turned to Tamsin. Fear visible in my eyes- I wasn't ready for this! No way in all the unholy-names-of-old was I ready for this. The energy continued to gather around me, blue lights streaking past at quicker intervals. I reached my handout towards Tamsin, her kind could travel between realms at will too, maybe she could save me from this. I saw her eyes get taken by fear as well and she scrambled to her feet and with a beat of her mighty wings she came for me.

The light became so bright that I lost sight of Tamsin.

And then…nothing, I didn't feel Tamsin's hand in mine.


End file.
